Family Reunion
by Books Are A Girl's Best Friend
Summary: Max misses her mom and Ella so decides that they owe them a visit, only to end up going on a trip that would send the Flock through one of the craziest weeks of their lives! New friends and enemies are made. FAX. OC other characters .
1. Introductions

"Where are we going?" Fang asked me.

We're currently flying over a place that I officially deem the middle of freaking nowhere. It had very dry patchy land for as far as the eye could see. We're flying in the crystal clear blue morning sky right now. Fang is once again questioning my motives. I don't mind though. Its one of the ways that helps me keep what little sanity I have left.

"Well I haven't seen my mom and Ella in a while so I thought that we would visit them for a little while." I said peering at him through the hair that was whipping around my face annoyingly.

"Are you sure that's safe after what happened last time you saw her?" he peered back at me through his shaggy black hair that was covering most of his eyes.

"They know not to go after the same person twice. Besides that's even more reason to go. We might need to keep an eye on them." I said doing a quick 360 and head count.

Fang just shrugged we flew along silently for a while, both of us lost in thought. Besides even if we needed to say something we didn't actually have to speak. We can sort of read each others minds, just not in an Angel way.

"I like your hair." Fang said looking straight ahead not moving an inch. I wasn't sure if I actually heard him but he glanced at me once.

"Thanks." I said and tucked a stray strand behind my ear. "I like yours too."

Looking down I began to remember the familiar layout of the trees and brush. It was the woods that were close to my mom and Ella's house.

"Land here." I ordered my flock and we began to descend.

After walking a few miles through the woods, with many complaints from Nudge about her hair, we made it to my mom's house. There were a few more plants in the front so I figured that she was starting a garden.

We walked up to the front door step and rang the doorbell waiting for an answer. A few moments later Ella appeared at the door.

"Max!" she said and we embraced in a hug.

Embraced in a hug? I'm starting to scare myself.

"Hey Ella! Is mom here?" I asked.

Ella went around and hugged all the members of the flock. It was quite funny when she just shook Fang's hand after past incidents with hugging him.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. You guys can come on in." she said after she realized that we were still standing on the front porch and Iggy was about to have a spaz attack from being out in the open and not knowing what's happening.

My mom, upon hearing our ever silent arrival, ascended the stairs. "Max!" she said and it was déjà vu. Like Ella had she only shook Fang's hand and I smirked at Fang who shot me a death glare. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I missed you because I haven't seen you in a while." I said being completely honest. It really is a luxury having a mother.

She smiled. "I missed you to but Ella and I actually won't be here all week. We're going to a family reunion."

"Oh well we can leave and come back if you want." I suggested looking at my second in command who gave me one nod. That's Fang for you though.

"No no. There's no need. You guys can all come with us. I'm glad you came when you did though because Ella and I were just going shopping for outfits to wear." she said and I groaned while Angel and Nudge bounced so high I was afraid that their socks would come off.

"What do you guys think?" I said turning to them. On the inside I was really sort of excited to finally meet some of my blood relatives.

Angel and Nudge agreed while Iggy and Fang shrugged and the Gasman attempted to copy them with a whatever look.

"Well looks like we'll take you up on that offer. I have my Max Ride card still Mom so I can pay for our outfits." I said.

"Well let's hop on in then. We need all the time we can get because it lasts a week and each day has a theme. The first day is formal and I'll explain everything from there." she said and groaned. Great. 7 days worth of shopping to do. This was gonna be fun.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright sorry this was super short. It was and introduction more than anything. Please review. I'm gonna try to get 3 reviews before I update. The next chapter will be longer. More updates coming soon! Until then Review my little chickadee's!**


	2. The Truth

**~Max's POV~**

We arrived in my mom's mini-van, Angel and Nudge had to share a seat belt, at this HUGE mall. Literally. I could see Nudge and Angel salivating over all the stores. It had always been their dream to be able to go shopping in a real mall with real stores and real people. Nudge was enjoying it far more than Angel though. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn she almost started crying.

I was happy that everyone was happy to finally be here. I figured I could suck it up for them. They were having fun and I was glad I could finally give them the privelage of shopping at a mall where they didn't have to worry about being stared at or have to worry how much anything costs. Today they were just kids here to pick out an outfit just like everyone else.

Angel came up and grabbed my hand. "Thanks for letting us come Max."

I did all I could not to burst into tears in the middle of the mall. Sometimes that kid is just too much.

"Your Welcome sweetie." I said giving her hand a little squeeze as I smiled down at her.

We stuck together because my mom had to approve of our outfits plus I would never let my flock split up. Not after what happened last time.

The girls had to go first. We had to wear a dress or a skirt and a nice top. The flock has never seen me in a skirt or dress or anything even SLIGHTLY frilly or girl like. So I can only imagine their reaction when they saw me in some of the stuff that my mom, Ella, Nudge and Angel picked out for me. I had the honor of going first. We were supposedly having a mini fashion show in the stores. Since I was the oldest, besides my mom who didn't have to participate, I got the honors of going first.

"You have to try this on." Ella said adding another dress to the mountain of clothes that were in my hands. Everyone just handing me more and more clothes and I was becoming very overwhelmed.

"Oh and this one." Angel said.

"Ooh. And this one!" Nudge said.

I groaned. "Guys I have MORE than enough clothes."

"Well Max your getting clothes for more than one day. You'll need pajama's, regular clothes, a bathing suit-" my mom began to say before I cut her off.

"A bathing suit? I don't wear bathing suits." I stated.

"What do you expect to go swimming in then?" She said looking confused.

"We don't swim." I said and Nudge visibly deflated.

My mother just shrugged and turned back to the rack in front of her. Angel and Nudge looked at me and I just shrugged. I knew they wanted to go swimming but we just couldn't. We were born to fly not swim. That's just how things are.

"Max, I think you should start trying on stuff." Ella said.

I groaned and grabbed the mountain of stuff while Nudge went into the dressing room to my left, Ella my right. Angel didn't have to try on her clothes because they didn't let little kids try on clothes in this store for some strange reason.

After the three of us finished 'modeling' for the boys and my mom and Angel, the boys tried on and refused to model like we had to. When I protested nobody other than me objected so I was out-ruled.

We all got most of our clothes at that one store and my mom treated us to a dinner. At dinner my mom decided to tell us the theme of all 7 days. Actually she had gotten a little schedule for the week in the mail. She passed it around.

It said:

**Dear Valencia, **

**I've missed you greatly my dear sister. I haven't seen you in a couple years, what with that huge fight we had. What was it about again? Anyways I'm writing to tell you that I'm hosting a huge family reunion at my house. All of our aunt's, uncle's, and cousin's will be coming and I hope you can make. **

**Since I'm hosting the party I have the honor of telling you that each day to our wonderful get together will have a theme that everyone will have to abide by. The themes are:**

**Monday- your arrival and the theme is formal.**

**Tuesday- Dress like your favorite band/ singer/ actress/ role model.**

**Wedsnday- Pajama day! Wear your favorite pajama's all day!**

**Thursday- Dress like your personality! **

**Friday- Swim suit day! Wear your swim suit all day! **

**Saturday- SURPRISE!!**

**Sunday- SURPRISE!! And your departure. **

**Children and teenagers will be camping out. Their will be a separate tent for teenage boys, teenage girls, and children. Three tents total. **

**For any other details please don't hesitate to call me. You still have my number I assume. No need to RSVP. I'll just assume your coming. **

**Thanks Val! I hope to see you there!**

**Sincerely,**

**Julianna Martinez**

After we all read the not, which took a while considering we haven't had that much formal schooling, we looked up at my mom dumbfounded.

"You haven't talked to your sister in years?"

"You guys had a big fight?"

"We're getting to camp out?"

"What's the surprise gonna be?"

"What's your sister like?"

"Do I really have to participate?"

Incase you didn't catch that, that last one was me. I mean come on the themes were lame. 'wear your bathing suit day' 'pajama day' 'dress up like someone else day'. I mean come on. These themes were totally bogus.

"Ok ok ok. Calm down guys. I'll explain everything that happened," my mom said and took paused "after you finish your lunch." There were several groans from around the table. Even Ella, who apparently hadn't heard the whole story, was groaning.

We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves so we ordered normal sized meals and my mom said she would cook for us when we got back to her house. We down sized. Angel and Gazzy ordered off the kids menu and the rest of us ordered like we were just regular growing children. Just another member of society.

We ate pretty quickly and declined desert. We all just wanted to hear the big story my mom was about to give us.

After my mom paid the bill, with protesting from me, and we were in the car, we all waited in silence. We knew that when my mom was ready that she would tell us. We just had to wait.

"Sooo…" Iggy said breaking the silence.

We all laughed.

"Alright. Well Juli is my older better sister. She always had a boyfriend. She could have any boy she wanted. They all salivated over her. She got straight A's. It was obvious that she was my mom's favorite and in everything she did, she was ALWAYS better than me. So anyway, she's only a year older than me.

When we were in high school I dated this very attractive boy named J, well actually his name was Jamie but everyone called him J, and my sister couldn't stand that I had a boyfriend that was better than hers, so she seduced him. She did it just to make me mad. Luckily it was after graduation that she did it so I didn't have to sit around and take it.

I told my mom and she didn't believe that her sweet and innocent little Juli would do such a thing. She said that I was just saying that because I was envious of my sister. But I knew what really happened. I broke up with J and I left for college shortly after that. I had to work mercilessly. If I wasn't in class I was working. If I wasn't working I was doing homework. If I wasn't doing homework then I was getting the few hours of sleep that I could. Me and my sister haven't talked since then. She refused to apologize and I refused to take it. So we went our separate ways."

When she finished, everyone sat in silence. It was kind of awkward but also the kind of silence that's caused by what was said before.

"What does seduce mean?" Angel asked and everyone froze, except Gazzy who didn't understand the word either.

"It means she kissed him." I lied. Hopefully she didn't pick up on anything from any of the flock members, coughcoughIGGYcoughcough.

"Sort of like what Fang did to you right Max? That girl seduced Fang." she said, her big blue eyes filled with innocence. I looked at Fang and gave him the 'you can answer that one' look. He sighed.

"Yeah. Kind of like that but worse." he said.

"Oh ok." she said and a smile returned to her face.

"Tell them about my dad." Ella said from the front seat.

"Oh right. I met Ella's dad in college. His name was Jeremy. He was so nice. Always a gentleman and caring. We fell in love at first sight. We got married as soon as we both graduated from college. 2 years later, Ella was born. He knew that I donated an egg to the school, which had created Max, and he actually knew Jeb. They were best friends. That how I first met Jeb.

Anyway. Jeb got Jeremy too involved in the school and one day he just never came back. He never called, wrote, or left a note. It was really hard on us. I actually got clinically depressed for a while. I couldn't work, sleep, do anything. Most of the time one of my friend's from college would stop by to help take care of Ella and I. She made sure that what needed to be taken care of, was taken care of. I was eternally grateful to her. Once I got better and I started taking care of Ella better, I never stopped I just needed help, everything got back to normal again. I had to move on for her sake.

On day I ran in to Jeb though. He told me things down at the School were good and that they treated Max and their other experiments how they should be treated. Back then I didn't realize the double meaning behind his words. I tried to ask him about Jeremy but he said that he was gone. He couldn't tell me exactly what happened. All he could tell me was that he was gone.

Then years later Ella comes home telling me that some girl saved her from getting seriously hurt by the school bullies one day. Later that night Max was at my front step. I had a feeling that she was the same Max after I saw her wings. I wasn't sure though but the next time she came back with Fang she confirmed it."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Me smiling from ear to ear.

"…so when do we leave?" Iggy. Always Iggy.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ok. This chapter is EXTREMELY important for this story. It has a lot of foreshadowing(for those of you who don't know what that is it means it hints at what's about to come). **

**So review and I'll try to make the chapter longer and more frequent. I just wanted to put this up before I go to bed. I have school tomorrow and I don't know how much homework I'll have. Review and I'll make time to update. **

**Suggestions, criticism, and ideas are welcomed. I need feedback though people! **

**Thankx! **

**Books r a gurls best friend**


	3. Car Rides

**When we got home later that night all we had to do was tear off the price tags on stuff and put them in our backpacks. My mom said that we could leave our old clothes here and we didn't have to buy new backpacks because ours were fairly new. We were packed and ready to go before my mom even finished cooking the second half of our lunch. We were supposed to leave the next day. The reunion was at 5 o'clock and my 'aunt' Juli lived about 4 hours by car. Even less than that by flight but we all had to go in the regular sized van that my mom was renting for the week. **

"**So Mom, what's the story?" I asked the next day when we were in the car driving to the reunion. **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well how are you going to show up with six extra kids?"**

"**I hadn't thought of that."**

"**Well you could always say that we were foster children." I suggested.**

**She laughed. "I can't believe you thought of that before I did."**

"**Well I've had some lying experience. The truth won't break you out of a cage."**

**To keep ourselves entertained we played games like I spy, the liscense plate game, that one game where you pick a color and every time you see a car that that color you get a point, and other mindless car games. Luckily my mom brought some home-made chocolate chip cookies for the ride so everything just melted away. They were just as good as they were when I first tried them.**

**Fang and I talked most of the way. We got to sit in the back seats with Iggy who slept most of the way or had in his Ipod. Yeah I know. What was I thinking giving Iggy and Ipod? It wasn't practical for us. **

**Well incase you didn't know we're still only teenagers, about 14 or 15 at the most. We still like to do normal teenage stuff like watch tv and listen to music. **

**Actually Fang and I had one too. I didn't get to listen to mine a lot though what with having to take care of 5 other kids you don't get to just kick back all that much. Just a little info for ya there. **

**It seemed like it took foreeeeeeeeeeeeeever to get there. Man 4 hours in a car can really drag by. Luckily I brought my Ipod. And I always have Fang! He'll entertain me! **

**I put in one of the ear phones to my Ipod and said "Hey Fang."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Guess what?"**

"**Chicken butt?" **

**I snorted. "No. I'm not wearing pants!" **

**He looked down at my legs and smirked. **

"**YOU LOOKED! HA! I got you!" wow what was up with me? Maybe I'm just low on sugar. Next time we stopped at a gas station I'll buy us all some soda. It was so nice having a credit card with an endless amount of money.**

**Fang snorted but didn't say anything. He returned to looking out the window. **

**I tapped him on the shoulder and he sighed. "What."**

"**What if-"**

"**Stop right there. I don't want to here it. Talk to Iggy about your random brain bursts." **

**I laughed and tapped Iggy on the shoulder. [A/N by the way incase you haven't noticed yet but Dr. M and Ella are in the front seat, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge are in the middle row of seats, and Iggy, Max and Fang are in the back row of seats in that same order from left to right.] **

"Hey Iggy." I giggled.

"Should I be concerned that YOU of all people just giggled like a maniac?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Pft there's nothing to be concerned about. Akuna matata! It means no worries!" I burst into song and the younger 3 joined me. Don't ask how I knew that song. Angel was obsessed with that song when we lived in the E-shaped house.

Fang and Iggy just ignored us. Well that certainly won't work.

"Come on guys! Sing with us. You know you know the song!" by now even Ella had joined in and was singing along with us and the two oldest guys were looking at me like I was crazy.

Which I was.

But not the point! They will sing or they shall die! Die a horrible gruesome death by jello. How jello can cause you too die…well that's for me to know.

"Fang! You have to sing!" I whined.

He just looked at me like I had a head growing on my butt. "I don't sing."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"I do not!"

"Do."

"Max can you say anything other than that?"

"Do. Oh wait. Darn it Fang!" I said.

He smirked. "That's what you get."

"Well sing with me! Please? Please? Please?"

"Ask Iggy." he said and turned back to the window.

"Well jeez if only I had thought of that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok guys we're here." my mom said turning into THE biggest house I've ever seen. All of our mouths dropped open.

"So this is how the other half lives." Iggy said.

Oh jeez.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright I know its super short but I wanted to update today. I just finished my homework and I was like "I NEED to write." I was like having withdrawals. So here it is. Review my wonderful reviewers. I know it was kind of random but next chapter Max gets to meet her family and its most likely going to be really long. I'll try to get it up sometime within the next week but I'm not sure if I will. We'll all just have to wait and see. So. Before I go my goal is to get 3 reviews for this chapter. Easy enough?**

**Thanks! Review away my little dumplings!!**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	4. Meeting the Family

I just want to start by thanking my reviewers. They are:

Bitchy-bennett

The Flock's Bud (reviewed twice! Yay!!)

Celiacangel8 (who also reviewed twice!! :] )

Thank you! You guys inspire me. I'll probably mention you guys on the very last chapters for reviewing my story from the very beginning. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: the fact that I wrote disclaimer isn't enough? Your gonna be cruel and make me type it out? *sigh* fine. I DISCLAIM Maximum Ride. I do not own or take credit for any part of the series.

Claimer: I claim this plot! It is mine!

Well now that the boring stuff is over…read on!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so the Flock was driving up dressed like a bunch of regular kids going to church on Sunday morning. I was wearing a gold colored dress with a darker gold band at the waist with gold converse with like black zebra looking stripes. Nudge is wearing a blue dress with a blue bow tied at the waist and blue converse. Angel was wearing a pink fluffy dress with some white stockings and a black pair of school girl looking shoes. Fang was wearing black slacks with a black button up shirt and the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Iggy and Gazzy were wearing the same thing except Gazzy's shirt was white with a red tie and Iggy just had a shirt with no tie. [A/n I have pictures of Max and Nudge's outfits on my profile. Unfortunately I don't have any of the other flock member's outfits. I just made them up.]**

"So this is how the other half lives?" Iggy said.

"Ig, news flash but you can't even see." I said staring up at the giant house that filled my view.

Iggy snorted but didn't say anything. I glanced over at Fang with my mouth practically on the floor. He had his version of surprise on, one eyebrow raised.

We pulled our giant van into a driveway the size of our old E shaped house. The house was way out in the middle of nowhere. It had several hundreds of acres surrounding it. The itself was unbelievable beautiful. It had several stories and looked like it had enough rooms to fit everyone comfortably. It had a little waterfall in the driveway. It was a white and peach color that had several balconies that overlooked the woods that were surrounded the several acres of land that we would be staying in for the next week.

We were all fully blown away.

"Oh. My. God." My mom said.

We parked the van and took out all of our luggage. The flock and I only had a backpack or two while my mom and Ella had several suitcases of stuff.

"Valencia!" I heard a women call from the porch.

The women looked tan, tall and slim. She was wearing a beautiful bright blue dress that was knee length that made her dark brown eyes stand out.

"Juli!" my mom called back to her with fake enthusiasm. The women didn't seem to notice and walked over to us.

"How are you?" Juli said. "Who is this?" she asked looking at all of us still smiling.

"These are my foster children. I adopted them. I do a lot of charity work. In fact I have my own charity these days." my mom bragged.

My 'aunt' Juli looked surprised. Like she didn't expect my mom to be so successful. "Really? Well you'll have to tell me all about it at dinner. This must be Ella." Ella smiled back politely.

"Well let me show you to your room Val." she said. "My daughter Cassity will show the children which tent you'll all be staying in."

A young girl about my age came up to us. "Hi I'm Cassity. Please call me Casey though. I'll show you guys which tents you'll be staying in."

Cassity had long sandy brown hair that was curled. She wasn't as tall as me but I suspected that we were about the same age. She was wearing a white dress that had a black stripe at the bottom and white wedge shoes. **[A/n sorry but I just wanted to say that I have her dress on my profile. Also I just saw my profile on google cuz I was looking for a dress for Cassity. Go to google images and type in juniors dresses and click on the first picture in the second last row. It should be purple. Then you'll see my profile. Try it! I thought it was really cool! Anyway I think this will be my last interuption.] **Overall she was really pretty.

She led us to a first tent that could probably hold 20-30 grown men comfortably. "This is the children tent. We hired someone to come camp out over here with them so that none of the adults would have to. Everyone 12 and under will be staying in this tent."

Gazzy and Angel looked excited. Several other kids there age were setting up there sleeping bag inside and they went to join them. Nudge looked a little bit disappointed that she was stuck with all the little kids when a girl about her age walked over.

"Hi I'm Clarissa." she said to Nudge.

"I'm Monique." Nudge said smiling.

"You wanna come put your sleeping bag next to mine? I'm usually the oldest one here because I'm not old enough to sleep in the teenagers tent." Clarissa said.

"Sure!" she said as she waved to us and ran off.

"Ok follow me. I'll show you to the boys tent next." Cassity said.

We walked through part of the woods and I was surprised that Cassity was able to walk so well in her heels through all the dirt and brush. I marveled at her. I could already tell that we were gonna get along.

We came to a little clearing where there was another huge tent. There were several guys outside the tent running around.

"Hey Casey!" shouted a boy with dark brown hair that slightly fell onto his forehead. He had green eyes and was pretty tall but not as tall as Fang and Iggy.

"Hey Danny. This is Max, Fang, and Iggy." she said introducing us.

"Hey! You guys must be the foster kids aunt Val brought." he said smiling a dazzling smile. He was cute but nothing compared to Fang.

"Yeah." Fang said. I looked at him surprised that he talked without being talked to. I noticed that Danny was still smiling at me. Creepy.

"Meet me at the little kids tent later." I muttered low enough that only Fang would be able to hear with his super hearing. He slightly moved his head meaning that he'd be there. I tapped his hand twice when Cassity told me that she'd show me to the girls tent.

"So." she said while we were walking farther into the woods. It still amazed me that someone who's never been on the run could walk through these woods with such ease. I guess she's just done it many times before.

"So." I said. She sounded like had something to say.

"You and Nick." she said. I knew what she meant. She knew about Fang and I.

"Yeah." I said blushing slightly. Ella was walking quietly with us.

"Danny likes you but that's not a surprise." she said and I was blown away. First of all I knew that Danny was looking at me differently but I didn't know that he liked me, at least not like that. This was gonna piss Fang off. Second of all she said it didn't surprise her. Either that meant that she approved of me, which I didn't really care about her approval but it was nice to know that someone like me outside the flock and my mom and Ella, or that Danny will throw himself at anything in a skirt.

"Oh?" I challenged her. She nodded. I couldn't believe how well we understood each other already.

"He'll do anything to get a girl so I'd watch out." she warned me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I we approached a tent.

"Well this is the girl's tent." she said gesturing to the massive tent in front of us. There were a few girls outside but most of them were inside probably to afraid that they'd get eaten alive by bugs. The sun was just starting to set which meant that all the bugs would start to come out.

"Hey Casey!" a girl with two braids and a jump suit on said.

"Oh hey Nessa." Casey said. "Vanessa this is Max. Max, this is Nessa. I think you've already met Ella."

"It's nice to meet you." Nessa said.

"You too." I said as politely as I could.

"Come set up your stuff." Casey said.

Casey, Nessa, Ella and I put our sleeping bags next to each other's near the entrance of the tent. Their were about 20 other girls in here, whom I had the pleasure of meeting. Ha yeah right. I forgot half of their names. They were all your predictable teenage girl.

Casey looked at her phone. "Crap." she said. "We're gonna be late for dinner."

"Come on you guys! We gotta go back for dinner!" Nessa said.

So all 20 or so of us walked back to the house were everyone was waited for us. I spotted Fang and Iggy sitting at a table with Danny. There were a lot of tables in the room, probably only used for occasions like this. I walked over and sat down with Fang on my right, Casey on my left with Ella on her left ,Iggy on her left, Nessa on his left and Danny on her left. The seven of us sitting at one table.

We were actually served by butler's. We just had to sit and wait to be served. It was unbelievable. We were still waiting for our dinner and we had all engaged in a conversation.

"There's no way that purple elephant's would take over the world. It'd so be green monkeys." Nessa said.

"No way! Purple elephant's would totally rule the world!" Ella said.

"You guys are both wrong. Teal llama's would take over." Iggy said.

"I agree with Iggy." Danny said.

"No way Ig. Llama's are so last year. I think Liger's would." I said and Fang smiled and nodded next to me.

"Oh whatever. The only reason you don't agree with me is because I let Nu- I mean Monique wake you up this morning." he said.

"So." I said stubbornly.

A man came over to us in a suit and asked "Would you all like Chicken, lobster, or turkey tonight?"

"Chicken." Nessa, Iggy, and Danny said.

"I'll take Lobster." Cassity and Ella said.

"Turkey." Fang and I said at the same time.

The waiter left looking at us funny, most likely due to the fact that moments ago we had been talking about purple elephants, teal llama's and ligers.

Casey was laughing. "You guys are crazy."

Iggy chuckled. "Well thanks. That's a compliment compared to what most people call us."

I shot him a look, it was wasted though.

"So Max. Why haven't I seen you before?" Danny asked and Fang slightly stiffened next to me.

I looked at Casey who sent me an I-told-you-so look. "Because I have a boyfriend."

He looked disappointed. "Oh really what's his name?"

I could see Iggy stiffen to. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Our food came then thankfully. We all ate in relative silence except for the occasional 'pass the salt' or an attempt to start another conversation. Fang and I held hands under the table and ate with only one hand. Every few seconds Danny would glance at me then a few seconds later he'd glance at Fang and then he'd shake his head in disbelief.

After dinner we all 'mingled' meaning we talked to some of the adults who we hadn't already met. It seemed like it took forever but it was really only an hour. After we all were walking back to our tents.

"Who wants to break the rules and go swimming after curfew at the lake?" Casey asked.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well here's the new chapter. Things are going to be speeding up now. I know the first few chapters were boring but now things will start to get more interesting. Believe me! Haha. **

**If I get:**

**1 review: I'll update sometime this week. **

**2 reviews: sometime within the next 5 days**

**3 reviews: 4 or 5 days**

**4 reviews:2-3 more days**

**5 or more: Tomorrow**

**So review away! **

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	5. Getting Caught

**I got more than 5 reviews so as promised I'm updating today. Thanks to everyone who updated! You guys rock! I got soooooooooooooooo happy when I saw my reviews! Thanks to everyone who said that this was an original story. I try not to write stuff that's already done. **

**Mail to my reviewers**

**To: Karecitay**

**Who isn't? Fax is awesome!**

**To: Half Crazy Half Dark All Jess**

**Why yes I do like sugar. Haha. Oh and sorry I didn't do the letters on your name right. I'm lazy haha. **

**To: Lily Has Wings**

**I'm sure you'll get your imagination back. Most writers do!**

**To: Flock's Bud**

**Thanks for reviewing so many of my chapters! I love your stories and you're a great author. I got so excited when I saw that you reviewed so thanks again!**

**To: Everyone**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading. This is getting kind of long so I'll wrap it up.**

**Oh yeah and this is set after the Max or water wings depending. Whatever. It's after the 5****th**** book. So yeah Max and Fang are already together.**

**So! Now the boring stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim credit for Maximum Ride or any of the characters you've heard of.**

**Claimer: I claim and own this plot and the characters you haven't heard of. Please don't steal them. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I don't know Casey." Ella said.

"Oh come on guys. Who's gonna catch us?" Casey asked.

"I agree with Ella. I don't think that's such a great idea." I said.

"Please Max."

"I think we should." Iggy said.

"Yeah let's do it!" Danny said.

"I don't know you guys." Nessa said.

I looked at Fang who just shrugged.

Casey looked at me. "Come on Max. Please?"

"Fine." I said.

Casey screamed and hugged me. "Ok. Let's meet back here 20 minutes after curfew."

Casey, Ella, Nessa and I went back to the tent and got in our sleeping bag and pretended to go to sleep. Juli came to see if we were all in bed and left several moments later to go check on the boys tent. After waiting 10 minutes for her to leave, we got changed into our bathing suits. Thankfully I let my mom talk me into getting us all bathing suits. Unfortunately Angel used her power to control minds to get me to buy a bikini. Mine was a plain purple one. Casey's was a red bikini with white polka dots while Nessa's was a black tankini and Ella's was a plain red bikini like mine.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun while everyone else just put their hair in a ponytail. When we were ready we walked over to the spot where we had agreed to meet.

But I bet your all wondering 'why isn't anyone freaking out? Haven't they seen your wings yet?' well actually I told Casey and Nessa about my wings while we were waiting to get ready. I thought that it might not be a good idea but how else was I supposed to explain the freaking 13 foot wing span grafted on my back?

They were both pretty cool with it. Unfortunately that juts means that my circle of people just expanding a little more. I don't know how I'm going to be able to watch 2 more people who I've met once in my life but it's to late to go back now. Plus I can't bring myself to regret telling them. It just felt right having them know. They also know about Fang and the others.

We waited for 5 minutes before the guys arrived.

"God you guys are like a bunch of girls." Casey said smiling.

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes. "We would have been here faster except Mr. Pretty boy over there," he said pointing at Danny "couldn't figure out which pair of swim trunks he was gonna wear."

I didn't even look at anyone other than Fang. God he looked hot. I could see his muscled stomach and it sent my heart racing. He had his occasional scar here and there but it only made him look even hotter. He kept staring at me too. Finally after someone coughed, Iggy of course, he walked over and grabbed my hand and we all walked over to the lake, with a pouting looking Danny walking behind Fang and I.

It was a pretty far walk but the lake was ,amazingly, still on the land that Casey's family owned. I was beginning to wonder how her mother was able to afford all this land with, as far I knew, no husband.

The lake was beautiful. The bright round silver moon made the water sparkle and the slightly cool breeze made little riples in the water. The soft grass felt like velvet under my smooth skin. I couldn't help but think that this moment was to perfect to last. I mean here I was holding Fang's hand, going swimming like a normal person with people who accepted us and our wings in this beautiful lake. That doesn't exactly sound like my life.

Casey laughed and ran into the water with Ella and Nessa chasing after her. Fang and I walked into the water until it was at my waist with Danny not to many feet away. He was really starting to bug me with all of this lovesick puppy stuff.

We just stood there talking(ok and occasionally making out) until Casey came over and said that we were gonna play chicken.

"What the hell is chicken?" I asked. What kind of name is that?

Casey laughed. "It's this game where you get on someone's shoulder's and then you fight someone else who's on someone else's shoulders and whoever falls down first loses."

"Oh." I said laughing. I looked at Fang. "You wanna play?" he just shrugged.

"Do you ever talk Fang?" she asked. I smiled and looked at him.

"Yes." he said and I laughed.

"Whoa. It speaks." She said.

"Alright so what're the teams?" I asked.

"Well it's you and Fang, Iggy and Ella, and Danny and I. Nessa said she'll ref since there's no one to be her partner."

I got on Fang's shoulders and after several rounds everyone gave up. We won every time due to the fact that both us were genetically enhanced.

I heard everyone else muttering stuff like 'stupid mutated bird kids' and I just had to laugh. If only it was as luxurious as everyone thought that it was.

"So what's next?" Nessa asked.

"I don't know? What do you guys plan to do next?" My mom said walking out from behind a tree that was hidden behind a shadow.

"Crap." Fang said.

"That was a massive understatement." I said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What were you guys thinking? How could you guys just sneak off without telling someone. What if something happened to you guys?" my mom lectured.

"We would have told you but we thought that you would have said no and we didn't think that there was any reason that we couldn't go swimming." I said.

"Well you guys could at least told me. I wouldn't have gotten mad. I probably would have let you guys go."

"Wait then why are you so mad?" I asked. We were all seated in my mom's room. She said that she had heard us when we met up at the house because her window was right above us and she had been watching us. I blushed when she told us because that meant she saw Fang and I. My mom said that she wasn't going to tell Juli but that if she caught us doing it again she would.

"I'm mad that you guys didn't trust me enough to tell me. If one of you guys had gone missing," my mom said looking at me. Meaning if Erasers came and kidnapped one of us. "then how would any of us have known?"

"I'm sorry Mom. Next time I promise to tell you." I said.

"Thank you. Now go to bed. I'm pretty sure non of us are gonna get to sleep in." she said smiling.

"Not if my mom is in charge." Casey said rolling her eyes.

The next morning my mom was right. Angel came to wake us all of the girls up and told us that we all had to go wake up the boys. I groaned and got up to change. Today was dress like your favorite freaking person day. Oh joy. Notice my sarcasm for having to think in the morning.

"What are you wearing Max?" Nessa asked. I didn't realize their was a conversation happening.

"Huh? Oh I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt. What are you guys wearing?" I asked and they all looked at me funny.

"Who are you going as?" she asked but Ella just nodded her head in understanding.

"A normal person." Ella said and I nodded at Nessa.

She laughed. "I should have known."

After everyone was finally dressed in our girlish tent (I don't know who they all went as but let me tell you, whoever they are they need to wear more clothes. I saw one girl who's boob's almost fell out of her shirt.) we went to wake up the guys. Well not all of us. The other girls said that they weren't coming, and to be honest I didn't really care. I could tell that I wouldn't get along with that many of them.

So Casey, Ella, Nessa and I walked over to the boys tent to do the other girls dirty work. I didn't mind though. Don't tell anyone I said this but Fang looks really cute when he first wakes up in the morning. His hair is all messy and he rubs his eyes a lot and I don't know. He just looks really cute to me. He looks like little Fang that I met at the school.

"Wake up guys!!" Casey yelled as she entered the tent where, to be exact, every freaking guy in the tent had their shirt off.

I searched for Fang and went to lay on him. He was laying on his back between Iggy and Danny with his eyes still closed. I went and flopped down on top of him. He moved slightly and I knew he was awake.

I smiled. "Fang wake up."

He smiled slightly but didn't move otherwise. I shook his shoulder from on top of him…yeah it wasn't easy but I did it. "Wake up."

Nothing.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. As soon as our lips touched he lifted his arms from his side and put one around the back of neck and one on my cheek. I smiled and kissed him.

"There making out aren't they?" Iggy asked sitting up and broke apart.

"Yup." Danny said with sorrow and pain in his voice.

I frowned. I really did feel bad for him. I know what it's like to watch someone you like hang all over someone else. Coughcough Fang and Brigid cough cough.

I helped him up and he leaned down and pecked me on the lips and I smiled again while Danny just walked to the other side of the tent to get his stuff.

"Who are you going as?" Fang asked me looking at me.

"A normal person." Ella answered and I laughed.

Fang chuckled. "Wow me too." he said going to his backpack and getting a black pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt **[A/n I think that guys look hot in V-neck shirts. Especially if there tall and muscle-y. *drools* any other girls out there that agree with me?]**

The four of us had to go wait outside the tent while the guys got dressed. Not that any of us wanted to stay in the tent while all of them got dressed you sick perverts. Let me tell you though. I didn't know that guys took soooooo long to get ready. They took longer than us.

"Will you guys hurry up? You guys are a bunch of girls." I yelled toward the tent. We were all standing facing nothing but the woods with our backs to the tent.

Finally they all piled out at the same time and we all walked back for breakfast were everyone was apparently waiting for us. When we walked in the room got silent and everyone turned to look at us.

Awkward.

"Hi." I said and everyone turned back to the person talking.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I couldn't wait to get home from school today to update. Your guys' reviews really excited me to write. I love you guys! Thanks again to all who reviewed! I got 8 reviews for last chapter and I only asked for 5.**

**Since you guys can handle 8 reviews then I'll ask:**

**1 review: I'll update some time in the next 2 WEEKS (I know I'm mean hehe)**

**2 reviews: sometime in the next week and a half**

**3 reviews: sometime in the next week**

**4 reviews: sometime in the next 5 days**

**5-8 reviews: sometime in the next 4 days**

**9 reviews: I'll update in the next 2 days**

**10 or more: I'll love you guys forever and I'll update tomorrow!!!**

**So review your little hearts out! Thanks!**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate, **

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**

**[p.s. Mayonnaise is a weird word.]**


	6. Girl Talk and Winning

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED YET! Seriously you don't know how guilty I feel for not posting and then you guys reviewed! But I have had a ton of homework cuz I'm a sophmore and I always have a ton of homework. But I'm trying to get better at doing homework and updating its just that things are crazy in my life right now. I'm going to try to update at least once a week. Sorry if that seems long to you guys but I don't have time to update more than that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor will I ever.

Claimer: I do own this plot and the characters that you haven't heard of such as Cassity, Nessa, Danny, etc.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**After breakfast I got to meet Juli in person.**

"**Max, this is my sister Julianna." my mom said.**

**I smiled like a polite girl would. No need to let her know that I was acting totally the opisite of how I would around any other normal stranger I was barely meeting for the first time in my life. "Hello."**

"**Juli this is Max, Nick, Jeff, Monique, Zephyr, and Ariel." My mom said to her sister we all just nodded and smiled. **

"**Hello. You all can call me Aunt Juli." she said leaning down to our level. **

"**That's unlikely." Iggy muttered. I elbowed him in his ribs. Not hard enough to crack one though, although almost doubled over. I smiled at that. **

'**Aunt' Juli flickered her eyes to Iggy and for a moment her smile faded but returned a second later when she regained her composure. A normal person would have missed it but I noticed it. I took a mental note to keep tabs on her. **

"**Well I'll see you all later for lunch. Afterwards we'll get started on the days activities. 12 o'clock sharp." she said and turned to disappear into the house. **

**After our little fiasco with aunt Juli the flock decided to go swimming. Unfortunately for me that I had to wear my bikini in front of everyone. In the day time. Not at night when it's hard to see. **

**After I got on my bikini and slipped my towel on over it just for the walk over, we all met up at the pool. We were gonna play chicken again but decided against it. Personally I just think their all sore losers just cuz Fang and I can beat them any day. **

**Fang decided that he was going to play marco pollo with Angel. He asked if I was going to play and I declined. Casey and I sat talking on the edge of the pool.**

"**So how does your mom afford all this?" I asked gesturing to her huge estate. **

"**It's actually a really long story." she said. **

"**We've got time." I said encouraging her.**

"**Well you see my dad was a big business man who got himself in a lot of trouble. He borrowed money that he couldn't pay back. So he got involved in all this other stuff to try to help pay off all the other money. This is what my mom tells me anyway. So I guess one day the people who lent him the money got tired of waiting ad they murdered him. My mom was ready to tell the police and have their whole business exposed, apparently they were running some kind of illegal business. The people who killed my dad said that they would pay her big bucks every month if she would basically keep her mouth shut." she said never looking away from the water that was just below us.**

"**So your mom took the deal then?" I asked to make sure.**

"**Yep. That's one thing I never understood. Why would she take money from the people who was the father to her only child? Didn't she care about him more than that?" she said, her eyebrows knitting together. **

"**I don't know. I'm sure she had her reasons. She was trying to what was best for you I'm sure." I said not sounding like myself. **

"**Yeah." was all she said.**

"**Do you miss your dad?" I asked.**

"**Well I never really met him. I mean I did once but that was it. He was either in jail or on a business trip. He was always to busy for my mom and me. But I can remember the first time I met him crystal clear though." she said. "I was four years old and it was the day after my birthday. He couldn't make it to my party but he decided to come the day after to meet me for the first time. He walked through the door and my mom immediately got this expression that I'll never forget. It wasn't like any I've ever seen on anyone before. I can't even describe it. I thought **_**'oh my god. That's him. That's the one that I've been waiting all this time for.'**_** my mom scoffed at him and told me to go wait for in my room. My mom was yelling at him like crazy. I never knew what she was saying though. It was like a foreign language to me. Then after the screaming stopped he came up to my room and read me a story. After that he told me he had to leave. When I asked if I would ever see him again he just said no and walked away. A few days later we heard that he died."**

"**What's it like being normal?" I seemed to be asking a lot of questions. I hope she didn't mind but her life fascinated me. **

"**It has its days. Sometimes it can be so boring though. I mean nothing compared to having wings." she said and smiled.**

"**If only you knew." I mumbled. **

"**Oh come on. Your life is always exciting. Theirs always something happening. My life it's the same old thing. In fact I think if something new happened I would fall over from shock." she said.**

"**Yeah but we never get to do the same thing twice. Like you. You get to go to school and come home and do what normal teenage girls get to do. I'm never in the same place for more then a few weeks tops." **

"**Yeah but the exciting part of it all. You never know what's going to happen next. Your life is so predictable. I can tell you what I'll be doing a week from today." she said. **

"**Most people would love that. That's what us bird kids call being safe." **

"**Yeah well I wasn't born to be safe. Or normal for that matter. I was born to be different." she said with a certain twinkling in her eyes. **

"**Yeah I know what you mean about that." I said laughing at the ironic part. I mean come on. I have wings. And there are only 5 other people , to my knowledge anyways, that have wings to. Now that's what I call unique. **

**Danny looked at me and dived into the pool showing off. "How do you know Danny?"**

"**He's not actually related to us. We've just been best friends since like birth. He practically lives with us. He goes everywhere with us. I don't know what I'd do without him. We're more like brother and sister though." she said.**

"**That's how Fang and I are. We can practically read each others minds." I said.**

"**Really?" she asked shocked.**

"**Not in an Angel way. But yeah I can basically read his mind." I said looking over at Fang who was under the water taking advantage of his gills for far to long to still be playing Marco Pollo with Angel.**

"**Wow that's cool. Danny and I aren't that close. Yet." she said.**

"**It's nice to talk to a girl my age for once. Other then Ella I don't really have anyone." I said. **

"**Likewise. Danny's a great guy and everything but he still has a guy brain." she said and I laughed.**

"**I know what you mean about that."**

"**I wish we could do this more often." I said. "Like I wish we could live like right next door to each other." **

"**Maybe someday we can." she said. Wow, our conversation had become just a little bit to sappy for me. **

"**Maybe." I said. **

"**So. You and Fang." she said smiling.**

"**Didn't we already have this conversation?" I asked.**

"**We did. But you didn't really tell me anything." **

"**What is it you want to know?" **

"**Well I don't know. You guys are just so cute together." she gushed.**

**I laughed and mumbled. "If only you knew."**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**After lunch we all had to stand in a room while we voted for who was the best dressed, which I didn't find shallow at all. Beware of the sarcasm. We all just voted and aunt Juli left the room to count the votes. Why she didn't just do it in here I really don't know. **

**I voted for Fang. Not because of how he was dressed but just because I wanted to see his face if she announced that he got a vote.**

"**I have the results everyone." Juli said walking in fast. She was dressed in an outfit that should be illegal for anyone over 30 to wear. She was showing so much skin. I really don't know who she was supposed to be. "The winner is…" **

"**Max! with 23 votes!" she said and I about fell over. **

"**Umm…k." was my brilliant answer. Why would I care. Plus I didn't even dress up. Why and HOW could I have won? **

"**Come on over here sweetie!" Aunt Juli said with a smile from ear to ear. Why was she so happy? It's not like she won or anything?**

**I'm pretty sure that I swallowed a few bugs walking over there because I got this very nasty taste in my mouth all of a sudden. Maybe I was just nervous? It's possible.**

"**Congratulations Max. Who are you dressed as?" she asks me when I finally reach her. **

"**Umm…a normal person." I say still confused.**

**Juli's face falls a bit, her smile decreasing. "You came dressed as a normal person?" **

**I nodded. "Well congratulations Max for coming dressed as a normal person." **

**That was odd to say the least.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright I know that was super boring and pointless but I needed to post something. It was killing me. I felt so bad for not keeping my promise. I probably won't be able to update until next week sometime. **

**Review and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. It's going to be interesting! **

**You guys rock my freaking socks!**

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate, **

**Books r a gurls bestfriend **


	7. Hide N Seek

**Alright well I have some free time on my hands and instead of doing homework like I should be, I'll update because I owe you guys. I can't wait to write this chapter it's going to be so fun! Lol. Oh and I forgot to mention this last chapter but the girl's bathing suits are on my profile if you wanna see them. **

**Disclaimer: life isn't fair. I don't own maximum ride. *pouts* ooh! Ice cream!**

**Claimer: I own this plot and the characters in this plot. No stealing! It's against the law!**

*******

Well after I got over the mortifying experience of actually winning and learned to ignore Fang and Iggy's taunts, we all wanted to do something together.

"Ooo! We could have a fashion show!" Nudge said.

"Absolutely not!" I screamed.

"I bet Max would love that." Iggy said and Fang burst out laughing with him and they slapped high fives. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" Angel suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. We could play it with partners." Ella said.

"Sounds good to me. I get Max!" Casey called.

"Angel!" Nudge said.

"Ella!" Nessa said.

"Gazzy!" Iggy said.

Which left Fang and Danny.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

So like any game we had to make some rules. Rule 1 was you had to stay with your partner at all times. Rule 2 the first team that gets found is 'it' and Rule 3 the house is base. Fortunately for us bird kids, their isn't a rule that says you can't use your powers. -insert evil maniacal laugh here-

"Casey! Come on!" I stage whispered.

We were hiking through the woods, and Casey being Casey, was actually falling behind. Maybe those shoes she had on the first time I met her helped her balance or something. I really don't know.

"Where are we going?" she whispered back.

"Just follow me. I know what I'm doing." I said.

Maybe I forgot to mention this but Casey's wearing one of those flowing dresses that every girl dreams about having, well with the exception of me, and it some high heels.

"Max, my feet are killing me. I don't think I can make it much farther." she said.

"Your right." I said. Her hair was once curled and put into a perfect pony tail now had chunks of hair falling all over her face. Her make-up amazingly wasn't coming off but she looked exhausted and I'm pretty sure that Fang and Danny were done counting already. We had to move fast and Casey's shoes were slowing us down. "You need to ditch the shoes."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You want me to leave my shoes here and hike through sharp rocks and roots?"

I sighed. She was right. She's not used to that kind of stuff like I was. I spread out my wings and she her eyes get wide. "Give me your hand." she hesitantly places her hand in mine and I take both of her hands and flap my wings a few times until we're at the top of a tree. I place her down on a branch and sit next to her. "They'll never find us up here." I smile.

**~Fang's POV~**

I mentally groaned when Danny and I were the only ones who didn't have partners. Great. That means I was stuck with the guy who secretly has a crush on my girlfriend. Can we say awkward?

Everyone decided that since we were the last to pick(or in my case be forced) our partners that we were 'it'.

We both turned against a tree and started to count to 100. This was gonna take a while.

"1...2...3..." we both said simultaneously. Let the games begin.

**97 seconds later**

Dear god! Who knew it took so long to count to 100. Max could be in Antartica by now if she used her super speed, which nobody thought to think of the little detail that we all have powers.

"Come on. Let's go this way." Danny said motioning with his hand towards the girls tent. Well somebody's awfully bossy.

I followed as silently as I could without saying a word. Soon I was blending in with the trees. Danny kept moving not even looking back. Soon we were deep into the forest. I could hear Ella giggling and talking to Nessa a few yards to my left.

"This way." I said to Danny and I became visible again. He changed his route and followed me without question.

"So." he said. I knew he had something to say. Guys don't mind walking in silence. Well who am I to judge. With any luck maybe he's gay.

"Yeah." I said.

"You and Max." he said and he almost tripped on a root.

"What about it?" I asked sticking to my use-as-few-words-as-possible method.

"Oh..um..nothing. She's cute." He said and my blood ran cold. Max was more than cute. She was beautiful and strong and determined not to mention a great leader. _Cute _was an understatement. Danny glanced at me. "Whoa dude calm down. I know she's yours. I won't try anything." somehow I highly doubt that.

"Whatever. Let's just focus on finding everyone." I said with steel in my voice. I was really beginning to not like this kid and god knows I'm the model of self-control.

***

**~Max's POV~**

Eventually Fang and Danny found everyone. They found Ella and Nessa first, then Angel and Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy and Casey and I last. We played a few more rounds before we heard a giant bell ring. Casey said that it meant that dinner was ready.

"Alright, listen up everyone." Casey's mom said after dinner. "Tonight we're going out. The adults will be going to a bar and the teenager's will be going to a teen club. The children will be watched by one of the best babysitter's money can buy."

I tensed and Nudge looked at me and squelled. Not because she was going, she was staying with the kids, but because that meant that she got to do my hair and make-up.

"Darn and to think I didn't bring any clothes that are suitable." I said.

"You can always borrow some of my clothes." Casey said smiling at me. I already saw that there was no way out of this. Every girl at the table was smiling. Oh great.

Well as I was kidnapped and dragged to Casey's gigantic room, I screamed and kicked. But guess what. Nobody even bothered to help me. Fang just went off and talked to Iggy about something. I could see him shooting Danny weird glares at dinner and I made a mental note to ask him about it.

"Ready to get started Max?" Casey asked.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No."

"Well then I guess I am." I said.

Nudge worked on my make-up while Nessa did my hair and Ella, Casey, and Angel picked out my outfit. Why didn't anyone else have to deal with this? After several long hours, which Ella told me was only half an hour, they were finished. I was wearing an all black dress with this itchy black material that shot out at the bottom and some red flats. It had a black bow that tied at the waist. My hair was washed, blow dried, and curled. It was shiny and soft and fell on back. My make-up was just foundation, eyeliner, mascara and a clear lip gloss. Overall I loved it. I looked very natural. You could hardly tell that I was wearing mascara at all. **[pictures on my profile]**

"What do you think?" Nudge asked.

"I love it." I said and she squeled.

"Who's next?" She said.

Casey and Ella had their hair straightened and got the natural look like me while Nessa preferred to have a little bit more and got eyeshadow too. Casey was wearing grey jeans, a black strapless shirt, peep toe shoes, and a silver necklace. Ella was wearing a strapless purple and black dress with yellow converse and Nessa was wearing this red and black plaid strapless dress with black and grey boots. Her hair was curled at a layer of it was pinned on the back of her head. **[pictures on my profile]**

"Wow. You guys look awesome!" Nudge gushed.

"Thanks Nudge. Now go see if the guys and the adults are ready." I said. She left with one last look and a huge smile on her face.

She returned a few minutes later and said "Their waiting for you in the car."

Casey lead us out to a limo, yes she actually owned a limo. She had her own driver too! His name was Carl and Casey said that she talked to him all the time and that he was really funny.

Carl dropped us off at this huge building that had a huge line in front, told us he would be back at midnight and drove off, leaving us here for 4 hours unattended. I mentally laughed at that.

"Ready to go in?" Casey screamed at us over the blaring music.

I sighed. "As I'll ever be."

We waited in line until we got to the front which took us a while considering the line stretched back to the other end of the block practically. The club hadn't opened yet. The sign said that it would be opening at 8 and it was only 7:43.

After passing the time with rounds of eye spy, no sarcastic comments please, the club finally opened and started letting people in.

"Hello Max." the guy who checked our ID's said. The only thing was, we hadn't given him our ID yet. Who the heck was this weirdo?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! That was really fun to write lol. **

**Oh no who' the creepy guy? **

**Haha well I know. But you guys will just have to review and tell me what you think. The first one to guess it right will get the next chapter dedicated to them. **

**By the way like I said before I have pictures of their bathing suits on my profile and I'm posting the pictures of their clubbing outfits right now. **

**Review! And thanks!**

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate, **

**Books r a gurls bestfriend **


	8. Pure Bliss

**This chapter is dedicated to: -drum roll please-**

**LilyHasWings!**

**I'm not gonna tell which guess of yours is right though. You'll just have to wait and see. Mwuahahaha! I'm evil!**

**Casey: Yes you are.**

**Me: What the heck? How'd you get here? Your fictional.**

**Casey: No I'm not! That hurts coming from you! -storms off-**

**Max: Oh great now look at what you did!**

**Me: Who are you people?!?!**

**Max: you already know who I am!!!**

**Me: but…your…and she…but…**

**Max: Just do the disclaimer before you make it worse!**

**Me: Ugh. Fine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters you already have heard of.**

**Claimer: I own the plot and Casey, Danny, Nessa, and Juli. **

**Casey: We're not dogs! We're human beings too! You most certainly do not own us!**

**Me: Legally I do. So in your face Casey!**

**Casey: -storms off again-**

**Well enough of my rambling that's like a page long. On with the story! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Who is this psycho nut job of a bouncer? I looked him over. He didn't look familiar at all.

"Do you know him?" Fang whispered in my ear, leaving it feeling like it was on fire.

"No. You?" I whispered back. Fang just shook his head.

"You don't remember me Max?" he said with fake disappointment.

"Um…should I?" I said looking at him like he had a third head.

"Just wait for it. It'll come to you." he said.

I looked at him and it dawned on me. "SAM?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I screeched.

"Now you remember." he said smiling.

"Um…yeah." I said at a lose for words and Fang tensed up next to me.

"I haven't seen you since we made out on your front porch." he said smiling.

Danny mumbled "Jeez is there a guy that isn't crazy over you?" and Fang, Sam and I all turned to glare at him.

"Well," I said awkwardly "it was great seeing you again but we're kind of holding up the line." total lie. This was the most awkward day of my life.

"Oh yeah. My shift ends in an hour then I'll come in." he said smiling at me.

I took hold of Fang's hand and we all walked in. Great. I can already tell this night wasn't going to end well. "Yeah well see ya later then."

When we all got in it was huge. There was a giant dance floor with a disco ball in the middle and several teens that were dancing a little to close for my taste. The bar was off to the left of the dance floor and had several tall stools to go with the high countertop. To the right of the dance floor were several tables with silver table clothes and chairs around it. The lights were turned off and several different colors were flashing every where. Everyone had glow sticks and were waving them around wildly. Jeez. This was a teen club? It looked more like a rave.

"Well I'm heading to the dance floor. Anyone else wanna come?" Nessa said.

"Nah I think I'll be at the bar or table most of the time." I said.

"Oh come on Max. You have to dance!" Casey said.

"Maybe later." I said. **[I really don't know that much about clubs so if something doesn't make sense sorry. Just go with it. Thanks.]** Fang followed me to the bar while everyone else went to the dance floor.

"So." Fang said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Sam." this one word was like a whole conversation for us.

I frowned. "Lissa."

"Touche." he said. Incase you didn't catch that conversation between us Fang, by saying Sam was showing his disapproval that we saw him here and me by saying Lissa I was showing the same disapproval and I was also pointing out that she was standing directly in the middle of the dance floor. Joy.

He turned around and saw her red hair flashing around wildly to the song that was playing, which I might I didn't recognize. Big surprise there.

"You wanna go talk to her?" I asked.

"I'm talking to you." he stated.

"I'll go with you. Or you can just go quickly if you want. You don't have to be rude and pretend that you don't see her." I said looking into his onyx eyes.

He kissed my cheek and left, soon after Danny replacing his seat.

"Hey." he said. I took a drink of my orange soda. What? You didn't think I was actually drinking alcohol did you? Nah that's not my style. One of the whitecoats gave it to me when we were at the School and let me tell you there's a reason you have to be over 21 to drink it.

"Hey." I said. "What's with you and Fang?"

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to play stupid.

"Oh cut the crap." I said turning towards him in my seat. "I saw the glances you guys kept giving each other at dinner. I wanna know what's up. You can either tell me or I can beat it out of you." I glared daggers at him.

He sighed. "When we were playing hide and seek…"

"Yes?"

"I asked about you guys and he said that you guys were going out and I said that your cute and he got this murderous look on and I said that I know you're his though and I won't try anything. He didn't look too happy."

I looked at Fang on the dance floor. He was calmly talking to _her _and she looked like she was trying to through herself all over him. He had his mask up but I could tell by the way he was standing and looking at her he thought it was awkward.

"I'm not his pet Danny. I don't belong to him. We're going out but I don't belong to him." I said with acid soaking my voice and he cringed back.

"I didn't mean it like that." he said.

"Whatever." I said and took another swig of my soda.

"Well I'm going back to the dance floor. Casey's been nagging me to come over here and ask you to go dance with us." he said.

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." I said looking straight ahead. With a sigh he left.

"Hey." Fang said taking a seat next to me again. I looked back at the dance floor and Lissa was gone.

"Hey. How'd things go?" I asked.

"It…um…wasn't her." he said stuttering like he was embarrassed.

I laughed and almost snorted soda out of nose. "Wow. So you basically just walked up to some random girl and said 'hey remember me! We kissed one time for no apparent reason in a vacant classroom. It's good to see you again!' I would have payed big bucks to see the look on your face."

"Shut it or I'll leave you alone with Sam." he said.

That shut me up.

***

After a few more soda's and many other songs, Casey finally managed to drag me out onto the dance floor and I managed to drag Fang with me. I must say for two kids who were pretty dang graceful in the air, we were pretty graceful on land too. We twirled and span in sink and Fang and I danced for the rest of the night. It was so much fun and we both were smiling like crazy.

Now I know what your thinking. THE Maximum Ride is dancing her butt off with her boyfriend in a club? That doesn't sound very Max-ish. That's more like Nudge-ish. Well I must say that it was a blast though. Who knew dancing could be so much fun? And to top off my happy glow, Sam never came back into the club. I was never so happy to be stood up in my entire life.

This one moment in my life, however insignificant it may seem, was one that when I'm 90 years old(if I live that long) I'll still remember. This one moment in time where it was just Fang and I twirling around the dance floor and smiling like crazy, our feet cramping from dancing so much, I was in pure bliss. Nothing could ruin this moment for me. It was like heaven on Earth. I couldn't help but smile wider at that thought.

I realized then that I loved Fang more than I could have ever imagined. He was my best friend and right hand man. Not only that but he was my other half. He was a part of me. He was so much more dominant over my life then I could have even guessed. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. This was one of the very very very rare moments where I was thankful that I was a mutated freak.

Because had I not been mutated and tested on I would have never found Fang.

***

**Sorry if this was short but I'm sick, tired, miserable, and my imaginary friend Pablo is bugging me to get off the computer. **

**Pablo: Hurry up!! **

**Me: Wait! I need to finish that A/N!!**

**Casey: Yeah back off bud!!**

**Me: Casey!!! Your back!! Yay!!! I'm so sorry for calling you fictional!!**

**Casey: It's ok. I really didn't have a choice. I had to come back for the chapter anyways. **

**Me: Well I won't get picky. Thanks!**

**Casey: Your welcome!**

**Pablo: it's so mushy! Ahh!! Must leave! Please just review already!! She's going to need some suggestions and I don't want to be around her when she gets writers block. Last time she had it….NOT pretty. So please review and leave some suggestions and what you thought of the chapter. **

**Me: wow Pablo. That was long for you. Pablo's right. I need ideas. **

**Casey: And also if you haven't already then go read her new Maximum Ride fan fiction called 'Max and Fang's Fanfiction'. the name speaks for itself. Go read and review it! It needs it!**

**Me: Aww!! Thanks guys! Well you heard 'em. Go read and Review!! Thanks!!!**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	9. Surprises

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Just wanted to say that I put up a poll on my profile and I'm currently completely redoing it all. So yeah. Check it out and vote on my poll please!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own MR or anything/anyone that has to do with it.**

**Claimer: own all OC's. (Other Characters for those who don't know)**

*******

The next morning was pure hell. It was pajama day and I wasn't looking forward to it. I mean come on. Pajama's all day? Not my style. I don't even sleep in pajama's. They're not practical for moving from place to place and never knowing when your going to need to leave. So far I was pretty surprised that nothing has ruined my happy little get together with my family. That's usually not how my life goes. But hey I'm not complaining.

We were all getting dressed and Casey was worrying about the pajama's I was thinking about wearing. It was just some sweats. I didn't see anything wrong with them but the way Casey was going on and on you'd think that I tried to go nude.

"Max, you can NOT wear those! You can borrow something from me. There is no way I'm letting you go the whole day in those. No. Freakin'. Way. No no no. just let me get into my other pj's and we'll be on our way to my room. In the meantime put the dress that you wore last night on. Oh my gosh-" stuff to that affect. So here I am in the same dress.

A few minutes later when everyone else was in there pajama's and I was standing there next to Fang, who came with Iggy and Danny seconds ago, wearing a dress for the second time in a row, Casey began making a big deal about my sweats again.

We all walked up to Casey's room and Fang and I layed down on her huge bed. I placed my head on his chest and listened to him breathing not really paying attention to the occasional questions Casey, Nessa, and Ella would ask. I would just agree. I counted Fang's heartbeats until they were ready for me to get changed. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. I was perfectly content. I could see Danny frown for a split second out of the corner of my eye. 451 beats later Ella spoke.

"Ok Max we're ready for you." I groaned but got up from the bed.

I looked at the set of clothes thy had set up for me. It wasn't that bad. I could live with it. It was a purple tank top with charcoal gray and purple plaid shorts. They even set out purple slippers to match. Everyone got quiet. And I turned around and looked at everyone, lifting an eyebrow meaning that I'd like change without an audience.

They all sighed and walked out of the room. I changed into the pajama's quickly and went into Casey's huge bathroom and put my hair in a pony tail. I washed my face and did all the necessities such as brushing of the teeth. We'd all been getting ready in here anyway so the only difference was that there wasn't a thousand other people in here with me. Ok that was an exageration. There was more like 999. Yeah that's better. I mentally laughed.

_Wow Max. Your brain is nothing like Fang's. _Angel.

_Sweetie don't read minds…wait what does Fang think about? _

She got quiet for a minute. _Um..sorry Max. I gotta go._

_No..Angel! Wait!! Tell me!! _I pleaded. After a few minutes I got no answer so I decided to put on the slippers that Casey had layed out for me and exited the room. In the hallway Fang was waiting for me, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, most likely trying to blend in to the wall.

I quietly snuck over to him and stood in front of him. Right before I was about to yell "Boo!!" like the child I was he said, eyes still closed, "I know your there."

"What?! How could you possibly know that?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

He opened his eyes and looked into my eyes with his coal black ones. "I can sense your presence."

He took my hand and started walking. I was a little disoriented from the power of his stare. That's never happened to me before. I mean other than brain attacks nothing gets to me. Maybe I was getting a new power?

All through breakfast I kept thinking about that look Fang gave me as he announced that he could feel me walk into a room. His eyes were filled with something I wasn't certain of. I'd never seen it before. It was enough to make my brain turn to jello.

"Max? Did you hear me?" Ella asked.

"Huh?"

"Guess not. We said that we're all going to go into town to do some stuff. You wanna come?"

Hm….'into town to do some stuff' . Sounds like code for 'we're going and you can come by choice or by force.'

"Sure." I said simply and Ella smiled seeing that I understood the undertone to her question.

***

Nudge was less than happy when I said she couldn't come. My aunt Juli said that only the teenagers could go and that the others were to stay. Although I didn't quite agree with leaving the other half of my flock I didn't really have a choice. In fact I'd rather just not go then have to leave them but since I had been hypothetically threatened I didn't really have a choice.

Good Ol' responsible Carl dropped us off in the limo at the mall and said he'd be back whenever we called him. Good Ol' Carl. Just drop off a bus load of kids at a mall with an endless amount of money and say 'see ya'.

The other teenagers had come too. Actually I don't think I knew any of there names. Just let me tell you that I had a TON of preppy cousins. We each got into our little cliques and off we went.

"Hey you guys. We should have a contest." Nessa said with excitement in her eyes. Oh no. " We can pick models and we can like dress them up and whoever loses.. has to buy lunch or something to that affect. Max and Casey have to be on separate teams though since they both have credit cards loaded with money."

Casey frowned at the thought of having to be on opposite teams. "Fine. But me and Max get to pick the teams. You can go first."

"Fang." I said breezily.

"Nessa."

"Ella."

"Danny."

"Iggy."

"Ok we have an hour to come up with a complete outfit and they can't be dressed similarly. We'll meet up at the food court afterwards." Nessa said and glanced at her watch. "Ready?"

We all nodded. "OK! Go!"

We all took off running.

"Who's gonna be our model?" I asked Iggy, Ella and Fang.

They all looked at me and smirked. Great. That basically meant that I was already outnumbered. God I can only imagine what Ella and Fang are gonna dress me in. We were headed towards Wet Seal first. Ella said that that was her favorite store.

Ella was speed shopping. Throwing mounds of clothes at me left and right telling Fang and Iggy to go make sure that their was a dressing room, the only thing they couldn't mess up. After Ella had looked through all the racks we ran to the dressing room where I had to speed dress. She would take one look at my outfit and shake her head no. overall I'd say that we had been in the store for about 20 minutes, looked through everything and we still didn't have anything.

With 40 minutes left and nothing to wear things didn't seem to be going that well. Ella was a just a _little _stressed and I could already see Fang and Iggy trembling from her wrath.

"Iggy!!Fang!! Your walking to slow. Let's go. Move your LAZY BUTTS!! We have a contest to win!!" she hollered at them. I could visibly see Iggy trembling and I chuckled.

This was gonna be good. I smiled. "MAX!! STOP SMILING!! THIS IS SERIOUS!! OUR FASHION REPS. ARE ON THE LINE HERE! NOW LETS GET MOVING HERE PEOPLE!!"

That got me to wipe the smile off my face. Fang and Iggy quietly laughed at me. I shot them a glare and Fang stopped and elbowed Iggy in the ribs. Wow. My glare's usually didn't work on Fang. I wonder what made today so different?

Just as I thought it, guess who walked up? If you guys Sam then you are…

Incorrect.

Jeb?

Nope

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge?

No.

Danny?

…

"What are you doing over here?" I asked him.

"I came to tell you what their planning on putting on Nessa." he said smiling, his green eyes lighting up.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said at the same time Ella deadpanned "Spill."

I flashed a look at her. "That's cheating. Maximum Ride only cheats when its necessary. Like if their were to be say," I glanced out the window "a small group of Erasers, about 20 or 30, outside the front of the mall," I glanced at Fang and Ig hoping they got what I was saying. Danny still looked hurt and confused. "that would be the time for cheating."

"Where are you guys going?" Ella called trying to keep with our fast pace walking.

"The front of the mall."

***

"What's the plan?" Fang asked me.

"We get them before they come into the mall and hurt anyone, particularly the people I'm related to."

"Where do you think the Erasers came from? I thought Itex got rid of them." Iggy asked.

I had been thinking the same thing. "Maybe they aren't all Eraser. Maybe they have something mixed into them."

"Be on guard." Fang warned.

It felt weird battling without the other half of my flock. This might take a little longer without the extra 3 people but we'll just have to deal. Hopefully Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are ok back at the reunion. Hopefully they aren't under attack too.

When we reached the front of the gargantuan mall, the Erasers were smiling manically at us. I glanced back at Ella who looked terrified. I frowned. I hated that I was the reason that she was terrified right now. These Erasers(or whatever else they are) are only here because of me. I glanced at Danny who looked like he was trying to hide his horror with awe but he was failing miserably.

With one more glance back I opened the door.

***

**Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update sooner. Reviews always speed up the process though :]**

**Also I put a poll on my profile. If you guys could go do it that'd be great. **

**Again sorry for the slowness. I actually should be studying for a test that's worth half my grade right now but I thought I kept you waiting long enough. I'm really sorry. I know how you guys feel. I hate it when author's take forever to update too! Just hang in there!**

**Peace, Love, and Fat People, [[no offense to anyone. It's an inside joke]]**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	10. Casey and Fang

**Hey guys. I felt like updating again so here we are. I don't really have anything to say right now but read the author's note at the end. It's more important than this one. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or anything else you already knew about before reading my story.**

**Claimer: (god these are tiring) I own all the OC's. (see last chapter A/N if you don't what OC's are.)**

*******

I opened the door to the front of the mall. The menacing Erasers(let's just assume that's what they are for now) looked down at us. They had really increased the size of these things. They were about 6 feet tall when they weren't morphed out. They still looked like your average early 20's male model but that's beside the point. They used to be about 5 foot 6 or so. They'd also made them more muscular.

"Follow us." the one in the middle with a dark red/brown colored hair said at what seemed to be his best shot at being intimidating. He lead us around to the back alley.

"Well Gee. Only cause you asked so politely." I said sarcastically as we were walking.

Of course. Of all the inconspicuous places they thought to bring us, they literally brought us to a dark alley. That'd be the first place someone would look for someone who was missing. Perhaps like we might in a few moments.

"Look birdies," he spat at us "we don't want trouble. Just come back with us and we can promise your absolute safety. We're tired of playing this game."

"Not a chance." I said.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Another big one said next to the red haired one. Since none of them were morphing yet I took this chance to lunge at one. I punched it square in the jaw and it fell to the ground. I jumped on top of his chest and started punching him all over until he eventually was down for the count. I looked around.

Fang and Iggy lunged at Erasers of their own. Fang was taking on about 6 or 7, Iggy following his lead. I jumped off of the Erasers' chest and lunged at another group. I had to mentally laugh. Here we were in a dark alley fighting Erasers in our pajama's near a mall that I'm at with my _blood _family. It certainly was a sight to see.

We found out that these were in fact _only _Erasers. The only difference between these ones and the old ones was that these ones were more enhanced. Everything about them was twice as good. Their teeth were sharper, they ran faster, had better reflexes, the whole cabob. They were still no match for us. It was the equivalent of a puppy on steroids. Yeah they were stronger but we still beat them to a pulp.

When we finished what seemed like hours later but according the where the place in the sky the sun was, we had only been at it for 10 minutes. Funny how time flies when your having fun huh?

We walked back into the mall. Great. Now we only had 30 minutes to pick out a complete outfit. We walked towards the spot that Ella had been standing waiting for us. It was near the food court. When we didn't see any signs of Ella I began to worry. Maybe some of the Erasers had snuck into the mall and kidnapped her like they did my mom. It made me almost want to cry. My mom was stronger, older. Ella was almost a year younger than me. She'd crack if they took her.

We walked over to the food court to look around. I spotted Casey at a table and soon noticed that everyone else was with her. Guess they decided to call off the contest. I looked at Nessa, who I guessed to be their model. She was wearing a mid-knee summer dress that had different kinds of flowers on it with a peach colored ribbon tied right under her torso. She was still in her converse so I knew that we weren't the only ones who were short on time.To be honest I don't think we had a chance. They had two fashion frenzied people on there team and we only had one. **[picture on my profile]**

"Are you guys ok?" Ella ran up to us and asked with worrying covering her pretty face.

Iggy suddenly started holding his shoulder and groaning. "I got stabbed!" Ella's eyes got huge and she ran over to him. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ignore him Ella. He did not." I said. Fang was half smiling next to me.

The rest of the group joined us by then. They all asked if we were ok. I could see Fang whispering something to Casey by a table at the food court. I caught his eye and I raised an eyebrow. He half smiled and looked back to Casey. She was smiling from ear to ear. Danny walked up to me.

"Are you ok Max?" He asked.

I looked at away from Fang to Danny. "I'm fine. Are you guys ok?"

He looked confused. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Just wondering." I glanced back at Fang who was still deep in conversation with Casey.

"Oh. We decided to call off the contest. One because of the Erasers and two because you can now clearly see Nessa's outfit." he said frowning slightly.

"So you were gonna cheat for us, huh?" I asked glancing at Danny's face.

"Not for 'us'. For you." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"I didn't do it for Fang, Iggy or Ella. I did it for you. Or at least I was going to do it for you until we got interrupted."

"Danny, why would you do that for me?" I asked. I remembered our conversation at the club last night. He said I was cute. That didn't mean he like me did it?

As if hearing my thoughts he answered "Because I think your awesome and I really like you."

"Don't say stuff like that Danny." I looked straight into his emerald eyes.

"Why?" he asked. "Because you feel the same way?"

"I'm with Fang." I stated.

"That wasn't a no. You do like me." he said excitement flooding his face.

"I didn't say that. Even if I did like as more than a friend, which I don't, it wouldn't work out." I said. "I'm on the move to much. Plus there's the whole Fang thing."

His face lost all excitement. "Oh. Well I guess I should go check and see if Iggy's ok now."

He walked away from me frowning. Notice how he said '_I should go check and see if Iggy's ok now.' _and not Iggy and Fang. I had a feeling my life was about to get that much more complicated.

***

We returned home a little early. Fang never told me what he was talking to Casey about. He denied ever talking to her but I knew he did. I could see it in his eyes that he was lying. Plus I saw him. When I asked Casey she said it wasn't important.

When we got back to the 'Estate' as Carl calls it I decided to hold a flock meeting deep in the forest. All traces of the party that was going on were erased even from our sight. It was only four thirty, more or less.

"So nothing suspicious happened here?" I asked.

"Not really. Your Aunt Juli was gone for a while but your mom just said that it was because she went to get more groceries for dinner tonight. She hasn't come back yet though." Angel answered.

"Can you pick up anything from her mind?"

"Her thoughts are normal. Although she thinks about your mom and Cassity a lot." she said.

"What does she think of my mom?"

"She's jealous of her. She thinks her mom always liked her best." Angel stated.

"Hm, that's interesting." I stated. I'd have to tell my mom about that later. "But back to business. We have to be on guard for Erasers again, as much as I hate to say it."

Nudge groaned. "Great. Just perfect. We have to go back to being on the run now don't we?"

"I don't know yet Nudge. Let's just wait till the end of the week and we'll decide then." I said. If they attacked us again then we'd most likely have to leave, the only problem was how were we supposed to explain to my family that we had to leave and my mom didn't even though she was our legal guardian? "Just be on guard. Be prepared for anything."

They all nodded and we headed back to the reunion before anyone would notice that we were missing. All the younger kids ran all the way back, eager to go back to playing with their new friends that they made. Iggy, Fang and I walked back, not as anxious as they were.

"So what was up with you talking to Casey?" I asked for the third time that day.

Fang sighed and Iggy tried to hide a smirk but I saw it before he could hide it. He knew.

"Do you really wanna know?" Fang asked.

"Yes!"

"Sorry I can't tell you." he said.

"What?! Why not?" I asked outraged.

He gave me his signature smirk. "It's a surprise."

"Please Fang?" I said pretending to pout. He's eyes got softer. I could see that he was about to give in but Iggy spoke and ruined it.

"If you two are gonna get all mushy I'm leaving."

Fang looked away. Darn. My plan was foiled. "Come on Fang. You know I hate surprises."

"You'll find out soon enough." he said staring straight ahead. "What were you talking to Danny about?"

" 'I can't tell you it's a surprise'." I said mocking him. He rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you, when you tell me."

"I'll hold you to that." he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Great. Then it's settled. You'll tell me right now!" I said with artificial enthusiasm.

"Not gonna happen." he said. We were back at the reunion again. I had a feeling something was about to change really soon though.

Hopefully it was just a feeling.

***

**Ok guys so I have a question for you:**

**I was thinking about giving Max or Fang a new power but I'm not sure what power I should give them. I just don't think that either of them have that many powers. So I need to know what powers you think I should give them. Please something original or that hasn't been done a lot. Also I need to know which one to give it to. You can pick both if you want to. I just need a few idea's. **

**If you guys could help me out it'd be much appreciated. If don't get that many suggestions I either won't give them new powers or I'll just pick something cliché. I don't know yet though. **

**Oh yeah and I took the poll off of my profile. And also do you guys think my chapters are short or long?**

**Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to review and give me your opinion!**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls best friend**


	11. Max's Night Off

**Hello fellow Maximum Ride lovers! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I'm kind of torn between whether I'm going to give Max or Fang new powers or not now. Two of my reviewers both gave me some good points on whether I should or should not give them new powers. It could go either way. Anyways yeah. If they do get new powers then they'll be getting some within the next few chapters. **

**Well I'm really tired of writing disclaimer's already so I'm just going to write this last one for the entire story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I claim the Character's that you haven't heard of before and the plot.**

*******

I'm still worried about the fact that we had just gotten into our first fight with Erasers in months. Where were they coming from? Who made them? Why did they pick now to start releasing them to hunt us down?

Thoughts and questions like these swirled around in my head. It was about midnight right now. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. My aunt Juli, who returned several hours after the attack,(with very few groceries I might add. She's starting to look very suspicious.) had made us gather in the dinning area to make sure that everyone was wearing pajama's. She seemed like a control freak.

Then, as I lay in my sleeping bag with everyone around me snoozing away, I heard someone approaching from far away. I could hear faint foot steps. Normal ears wouldn't have been able to hear them from that far away. They were light but quickly approaching.

As quietly as I could I got out of my sleeping bag. I was still wearing the pajamas that Casey let me borrow earlier. The only difference was that I'm wearing my hair in a braid down my back now.

I crept over to the edge of the woods and climbed into a tree. I barely breathed as I heard the footsteps grow closer. I could see everything I needed to see from the tree. I had a clear view of the forest floor and, if the situation called for it, I could easily shimmy down the tree trunk to face the person heading towards the girls' tent.

My hairs stood up on the back of my neck as I awaited my opponent. My heart was beating wildly. It had been awhile since I'd had to face something so suspenseful as this. My heart gave a leap as I considered the fact that it might be someone who shouldn't be here that was heading towards me. Adrenaline flowed into my blood and blurred my vision. I was having an out of body experience. I knew what was going on but I felt I was watching it as an innocent bystander not as a witness.

Then the person who I had been waiting for stepped out of the trees. It was a guy. He had black hair to match his all black attire. My heart gave a squeeze and exhaled as I realized it was only Fang. He came and leaned against the tree I was in.

"Max." he said without so much as a glance at the tree. I jumped from the tree and landed inches in front of him. He didn't even so much as twitch.

"How did you know I was in the tree?" I asked surprised.

"I told you. I can sense your presence." He said. It was like déjà vu from the first time I heard him utter those words. He was leaning back with his eyes closed, his face very open and happy. You could clearly read his emotions.

I smiled. "Oh. What're you doing here?"

"I can go back if you want." He said turning back to the forest. I could hear the playful edge to his words.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave." I said still smiling.

He grabbed my hand and started towing me away from the tents and civilization. At first I just let him pull me along, happy he was touching me. I marched through the gravel and dirt bare footed and it didn't bother me. Then I realized something.

"Fang?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said not even hesitating to come up with an answer. He had been waiting for me to ask.

"This is against the rules." I barely managed to say with a straight face.

Fang and I exchanged a look before we laughed to ourselves. Yeah right. Us? Obeying rules? Like that was ever going to happen.

I began to recognize the scenery. The trees looked familiar. Like I had been here before. "Why are we going to the lake?"

Fang smiled at my sudden recognition. "Finally."

I was completely confused. "What's going on?"

"I brought you here to hang out. You've been under a lot of stress lately I figured you deserved it." He said shyly.

I hugged him. "Thanks."

It got quiet after that. Everything that needed to be said was said. Nothing else mattered. We stayed by the lake until all hours of the night talking. Sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting listening to each other breath. It was really quite enjoyable. I could get used to it if it weren't for the fact that I was busy leading the Flock that I never see anymore. I was really beginning to miss them. I'd missed them earlier in the week but it was more muted then right now. Being with Fang reminded me of the happy times when we were little kids living with Jeb. It seemed like everything was perfect and one happy day overflowed into the next. Unfortunately, back then we didn't know that he was going to sell us out to the School, the only down side to that point in my life.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" Fang asked right before the sun began to rise, approximately 5 in the morning.

I yawned. I wasn't that tired. On average I only got about 3 hours of sleep anyway. "Yeah I guess we should."

We flew back for times sake, although I wouldn't have minded walking if it bought me more time with Fang. His midnight black hair was flying all around his face right now and I remembered when he told me a few days ago how he liked my hair. It was sort of unexpected but I didn't mind. I was happy he liked my hair, even if I didn't.

"Dear god! Where have you been? I thought you'd be back by now!" Casey said when we arrived back.

"Fang told me that he asked you…" I said glancing at Fang before I got cut off.

"He did but I didn't think you'd be gone this long! Fang you better get back fast because the only one covering for you is Iggy!" she hissed and went back into the tent.

Fang stood by the tree that he found me in earlier. I turned and walked up to him until I was only a few inches from his shoulders-I didn't reach his face people. He went through a growth spurt- and looked up at him. He hugged me to him and I wrapped my arms around his torso and I buried my face in his chest. I was perfectly content with staying like that for the rest of freakin' eternity but you should know by now that good things in my life never last.

"I should go." Fang said with sorrow leaking from his voice. I just nodded into his chest, not making any attempt to move. He unwrapped my arms from around him with one hand and placed the other on my cheek angling it upward. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "Goodnight."

Then he started backing into the forest, his eyes never leaving mine, until finally I couldn't see him anymore.

***

I hardly slept that night. For once it wasn't because of stress or worry. I was actually to happy to sleep. I didn't want to go to sleep because I was secretly afraid that my mind would twist around all the details of that night and fool me into thinking that it was a dream.

Today is Thursday aka "dress like your personality day". I was just so excited about that. It was another opportunity for Casey, Ella, and Nessa to play dress up with me again. I didn't mind that much though. It made them happy and I could live with it.

"Come on." Casey said offering her hand when she tried to wake me up the next morning.

I groaned. "What time is it?"

"8 in the morning. My mom's gonna be pissed if she finds out you slept past 7. Breakfast is in ten minutes and we have to make you look beautiful by then." she said looking at her watch.

"Why?"

"Well if you'd rather look like a hideous monster for the rest of the day then be my guest." she said dramatically.

"Brutal honesty. I like it." I said sarcastically.

"Thank you doll face." she said just as sarcastically back. "Now get up."

I groaned again hoisted myself off of the ground. When I stood up I realized that we were the only ones in the tent. "Where is everyone?"

"Ella, Nessa, Danny, Fang and Iggy went to my room so that Nessa and Ella could pick out your clothes and I'm not quite sure where all the other girls are which concerns me." she said. "But that's not important right now. We have 10 minutes to transform you so let's get a move on."

Another great start to another great day.

***

**Alright guys I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Hardly anybody has been reviewing though. So I'm gonna ask for 8 reviews before the next chapter. I know you guys can handle that much. Also suggestions would be REALLY helpful at this point. **

**Sorry if this chapter seemed like what everyone else was doing. I realized last chapter this story was starting to sound like everyone else's and I had already set up the part where Fang takes Max to talk alone when he was talking to Casey so I just had deal with it. But from now on there's gonna be a more original approach like I intended for this story. Sorry again for everything.**

**Don't forget 8 more reviews for the next chapter.**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	12. Thursday

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry that my updates are coming so slow these days. I've always got a ton of homework and all that junk that everyone loves. Anyways. Sorry. No excuses. Here's the chapter. It's extra long cause I feel bad for not updating.**

**Also I know that it says that I posted this chapter twice but a reviewer pointed out that the first time I posted it, it came out underlined and bolded in the wrong places. So thank you to the person who pointed that out and sorry for the inconvinience. Fanfiction has been messing up for me. Sorry again.**

**(Yay! I don't have to do a disclaimer/claimer!! -does happy dance-))**

***

So after Casey graciously dragged me out of bed against my will up to her room where Nudge, Angel, Nessa, and Ella were waiting with the my outfit for the day, I was left to get changed in peace. Thank god. I love them all to death and I'd through my self under a bus for any of them but you never get to rest around them. I'm a very relax, just kick back and have fun type of person. Psh yeah I didn't believe myself either.

"Max are you almost done?" Nudge whined. Nudge has the ability to turn old ladies into serial killers with her whine. Believe me. That should be considered a power of hers: the ability to drive people insane by force through her super whine.

"Almost, hold on." I said back while I put the last part of my outfit. I was wearing a pink tank top (against my EXTREME protest) with a black sweater unzipped with a hood, a dark wash pair of jeans and a pair of regular black converse. I finished tying my shoes and opened the door to Casey's room to see everyone gone to get changed. (sorry guys. No pictures. I made up that outfit up off of the top of my head.) "Guys?"

Iggy walked out of the bathroom next to Casey's room. "Ig?"

He nodded in my direction. "Max."

"Where is everyone?" I asked taking another glance down the hallway with several doors.

"Ella, Nessa, Casey and Nudge went to get changed in the one of the unoccupied guest bedrooms and Fang and Danny went to the kitchen." he answered heading towards the stairs.

"And the kitchen would be…"

"Follow me." he said sighing. I couldn't help but think how ironic it was that I didn't know my way around the house we've been staying at all week but the blind kid does.

I followed Iggy to the bottom of the stairs and we took a right into another hallway we went straight to the end of the extra hallway that contained extra bedrooms I assume and opened what looked like a closet door. Iggy opened the door and a long flight of stairs descended into what looked like a basement. The walls surrounding the stairs were so close together that both of my shoulders could almost touch both walls. We continued down into the room that I assumed to be small.

Turns out at the end of the stairs was a huge, wide open 5 star looking kitchen. The room was wide open with several counters and work stations. The racks hanging from the high ceiling contained pots and skillets. Several people in regular clothes and aprons were rushing around the room preparing breakfast, which smelt like pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns. The kitchen looked exactly like the kitchen from that Disney movie Ratatouille. Don't ask.

I spotted Fang and Danny at a work station in the far back corner. It looked like Fang was stirring pancake batter next to a skillet while Danny was scrambling some eggs. I grabbed hold of Ig's wrist and tugged him along with me towards the back. Several people glanced at us but didn't think anything of us. I guess it was normal for strange teenagers to be in the kitchen.

"Morning guys." I said when we reached them.

Fang looked up and smiled. He had flour all over his face and hair contrasting his midnight hair and clothes. I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek, both of us widening our smiles. He tasted exactly like flour.

"Morning Max." Danny said interrupting our moment.

I cleared my throat. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're making a walking time bomb." Fang said, his smile still lingering on his face.

"Even I can see that, Fang. The white shouldn't be so clumpy." Iggy complained.

"I think I'm doing rather well." Danny said.

Iggy went over to Danny and held the bowl of white next to the skillet in front of Danny so he could see the eggs. "They're ok."

"Well now that you've gotten Iggy's official stamp of approval." I said sarcastically. Iggy smiled.

"Guys, my mom wants everyone to go sit down now." Casey said walking in from a door behind us. We all followed her out the door up a flight of stairs into the entry way and through another door to the dinning room.

***

After eating our inedible looking pancakes made by Fang and our scrambled eggs that looked like they were attacked by a flock of genetically altered bird kids from Danny, we had a couple hours of free time. Nessa, Casey, Ella, Iggy, Danny, Nudge, Clarissa(Nudge's new friend), and Angel were planning on going swimming at the Lake with my mom. I declined the trip to the lake to explore the house. Fang of course agreed to come with me.

After breakfast Fang and I walked hand-in-hand through the house. It was very large and open. I can only imagine what it must have been like for Casey to grow up here. It would be any little girl or boy's dream to grow up with a backyard bigger than your school playground. I also imagine that it would be lonely. All this space and no one to enjoy it with. I guess she wasn't completely alone though if she had Danny with her. They've known each other almost as long as I've known Fang.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang asked.

"Casey and Danny." I answered.

Fang frowned. "I don't like Danny."

"Of course you don't. He openly admitted to liking me." I said smiling.

Fang just looked at me, continuing to walk down the hallway. It was a long one that came from the end of the house that the kitchen was at. The hall had several doors in it but mainly they just lead to more doors and hallways or empty rooms.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered. I could hear the tone in his voice that implied that something else was bothering him.

"Come on. Tell me." I said.

He sighed. "Well I just don't want this to be a repeat of what happened in Virginia."

"It won't be. We're already together. We don't have to worry about that happening again."

"Maybe it already has." He replied and I dropped the subject.

***

Fang and I continued walking down a hallway that had cliffed off from the main hallway by the kitchen. There were so many rooms in the house that I lost count. I dragged Fang over to a random door and opened it.

The room had a window that faced the side of the house that faced out toward the lake where everyone was swimming, although it was hidden by trees so you couldn't clearly see anything from the house. The room had a queen sized bed beside the window. It was draped with and old outdated bedspread. There was a nightstand by the bed that had a picture of a little girl with brown hair in two braids and a summer dress. The little girl seemed to be 6 or 7. It took me a minute to realize that the little girl was Casey. I walked further into the room and saw that there was a walk-in closet and a bathroom attached to the room.

My Aunt Julianna's room.

I looked at Fang. "No." he said. "Max. No. Let's just leave."

He knew I wanted to look through her stuff. It was to late to stop me though. I was already advancing into the room. Fang sighed but followed me. I went towards the closet while he searched through the normal room, both of us using our advanced senses to there full ability. We were deep into the house. It seemed strange that my aunt would want a room so hidden away…

I was rummaging through her stuff. Pushing clothes aside, going through drawers of dressers, moving aside shoes, but found nothing. I put everything back the way I found them. I looked around the closet to make sure that there wasn't a security camera. I decided to search through one her closet once more. I moved aside all of her clothes from the rack of her closet and was fully blown away by what I saw.

*** **( I was gonna end the chapter here but I won't be that mean.)**

"Fang?" I called. He rushed in and was next to me within a seconds. He looked at what I was looking at and his jaw dropped too.

We were standing facing the wall that was hidden behind clothes. That wasn't the weird part though. There was a _door _staring us back in the face. It was just a plain brown door that you might see in any home, however, most homes didn't have them hidden.

I reached for the door but Fang caught my wrists in his hands quickly. "No Max. This is where I draw the line. I refuse to go allow you to go in there."

"But something important could be in there." I stated not liking the fact that Fang was giving me orders. I'm the leader because I don't do all that great with the taking orders and demands.

"Then we should wait until the rest of the Flock is here with us. We can't go in there alone." he said.

"What if it's dangerous? We can't endanger the rest of the Flock and bring them with us. Please Fang?" I begged. I also don't beg but I really didn't have a choice in this case. I'd have to get over my pride for the sake of the rest of my flock.

"No."

"Alright Fang. I really didn't want to do this but as Flock leader I demand that you release me."

"Nope."

I almost screamed in frustration. I probably would have had it not been for the fact that we were standing in a room hidden away from the rest of the house while contemplating entering a secret that hides god knows what.

That wouldn't have been wise.

"Please?" I asked looking up at Fang from underneath my eyelashes, sticking out my lower lip.

He looked tempted. "I want to, Max. I really do but I can't let you. You could get hurt."

"Then come with me. Please, please, please?" I asked.

Suddenly Fang and I heard someone approaching. We barely had enough time to exchange a glance and put everything back the way it was and look lost. My Aunt Juli walked through the door.

She walked in looking stressed and tired from something. It took her a minute to realize that someone else was in the room with her. She jumped as she looked at us.

"Oh hello Max. Nick." she said nodding as each of us. "What are you children doing in here?"

I tried not to hiss as she said children. "We're just looking for the bathroom. We kind of got lost."

"Oh, well, there's one three doors down." She laughed. "We really should get a map of this house. Casey's friends have gotten lost in here too."

I fake laughed. "Well thanks for the directions. I'm sure we can find our way back."

"Your welcome." she said smiling still. We walked toward the door as an awkward silence enveloped us.

I closed the door and Fang and I walked down the hallway the opposite direction of the bathroom towards the front of the house.

"We're going back later." I said.

***

**Sorry again for not updating in so long. I'll try and update again soon. Thanks for reading! Things are gonna start to get REALLY interesting soon. Lots of stuff is gonna start happening. I've got it all planned out in my head I just have to write(or type in this case) it all down. **

**I've gotta ask again cause I'm still not sure: Should Max and Fang get new powers? It would fit with the plot fine but the plot could also go on without it. So I really need to know your opinion please. And also please leave me an idea of what powers you would want them to have. **

**Also I noticed that no matter how many times I spell check and re-read my work it always has spelling mistakes or grammar errors. So if anyone out there is willing to be my beta that'd be great. You don't have to know anything about writing (although it would be great if someone else could help me out with ideas, how things flow, and the plot) I just need someone who's good at correcting spelling and grammar. If your interested leave a review and let me know and I'll look at your beta profile. Please people! It's a chance to read the chapters before everyone else gets to! How can you resist that?**

**Well anyways thanks for reading! 8 more reviews would be great. You guys rock. **

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	13. The Door Dun Dun Dun!

Hey guys. I'm really really really sorry for not updating lately. I went to a concert. It was sooo awesome. I went to see Skillet (Christian rock band. Jesus freaks unite! Ha.) On their Awake and Alive Tour and they were really really good. The Letter Black, Decyfer Down, and Hawk Nelson were also there with them. I HIGHLY recommend that you go see them. If you've never heard of Skillet or any of the other groups Google them. They rock.

Thanks to anyone who's still reading this.

Anyway, enough about me and my obsessions. Here's chapter 13.

***

"You guys think you found a secret door?" Iggy questioned later that night after we told them about our findings. It was just before dinner so nobody would notice if we were missing.

"We don't think we saw it." I said. "I know we did."

"And you want to go in and search it?" he answered back. Nudge looked excited but tried to hold it in, god bless her, while Angel had a strange look on her face and Gasman tried to blow it off like it was nothing, probably trying to impress Fang and Iggy. He really looked up to them.

"Well yeah. What do you think we should do?"

"Who said we have to do anything about it Max?" He replied. "We're here visiting your family."

"I can tell by the way you've been 'visiting' Ella lately." I said smirking. I was spending too much time with Fang.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically. "We're here on vacation you might say. Can't it wait until a little later this week?"

I looked at my flock. "We'll have a vote. If you want to go search the door tonight say 'I'. All opposed say 'nay'. Got it?"

"I." Angel said and I smiled at her. I was glad she was coming with me.

"I." Said Nudge and I nodded in her direction.

"Nay." Iggy said and I frowned, not that he'd ever know it.

"I." Fang said. Of course.

Gazzy looked torn. Go into a secret hidden door or stay with his best friend? "Nay."

"It's settled then." I said with that feeling I got the other night in my stomach. The feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't like the idea of leaving part of my flock behind. "Fang, Angel, Nudge and I will go in and search the door tonight."

Iggy sighed. "Max, don't make any irrational decisions. Just think about this for a minute."

"Ig, it's now or never. I can't wait until the end of the week. It could be too late by then. The Erasers are back and who knows if we'll be able to stay for much longer."

He just shrugged but I could still see that skeptical look in his sightless eyes.

***

Dinner was a blur. I could feel adrenaline pulsing through my entire body. It was fueling everything I did. Every breath I took felt the same: shallow and empty. Like I was breathing in pure helium. None of it was circulation through my body. I was only taking in air out of habit right now. I felt like I was having an asthma attack but I knew I wasn't. On the outside my breathing was normal. It was on the inside, mentally, that I was loosing air.

I was just waiting to go check out the door after I finished. I ate in a rush, with looks from Fang every few seconds. He still didn't think we should go check out the door but he wasn't letting me go without him. I couldn't even imagine doing something like this without him. As much as I hate to admit it, I probably would do something irrational that would, in the end, result in bad news for the entire Flock.

Dinner was dismissed early tonight. I secretly thanked whoever ran this world. It was a sign, even the heavens were rooting for us.

"Now's the time to go if we're going." Fang whispered so low in my ear when we were walking out of the dinning room that I thought I hallucinated when I heard it. I gave a simple head-nod without making any eye contact so that nobody but he would know what I was doing. Fang and I had our own language, we didn't need words to communicate anything either. I looked at Angel and she nodded.

Show time.

***

"And you're sure that Julianna won't be coming back anytime soon?" I asked Angel one more time just to be sure.

We were making our way over to her bedroom. Fang was walking next to me on edge. He would never admit he was nervous about going in but he was. I could tell by the way he walked every step like he might step on something and that would be the end of everything. He was just about to jump out of his skin.

"I'm sure." Angel said with mock patience. "Max, everything is going to be fine. We can wait until another day when Iggy and Gazzy come if you want. We don't have to go today."

"No, we need to go today." I said firmly. If things went wrong then at least we'd have someone on the outside to rescue us.

Angel nodded at hearing my thoughts. I had forgotten that she could read minds. I felt bad for thinking such things right next to her. She didn't need to worry. That's what I was for. I gave a small smile back to her.

"Ready?" Fang asked and I realized we were standing outside of Julianna's bedroom. Fang had the door handle in his hand, his midnight eyes locked on mine questioningly. 'Last chance to turn back.' they said.

I shook my head. "Yeah. Let's go."

Fang opened the door silently and stepped in in front of us. He took a look around and motioned for us to come in, not that Angel and I couldn't take down anything that might have been in the room. Fang's just paranoid. We crept inside and went straight for the closet. I could feel my pulse speed up and adrenaline engulf my body.

We reached the closet silently and swiftly. I looked at Angel and she nodded in encouragement to me. I don't know why I was so nervous. It was just a gut feeling I had. It was probably just because Iggy and Gazzy weren't here.

"Open it." I said to Fang. He opened the door as quietly as he could to reveal a pair of stairs leading underground with no light at the end. I glanced at my mini-flock again and headed down the stairs. It brought back memories of the time we were in New York a few months ago and we went down some dark stairs. That was the time Jeb told me Ari was my brother after I had already killed him. It would have been nice to know that a little sooner.

I almost tripped on a slippery stair but Fang caught me by the elbow and helped me up. I smiled half a smile and continued walking, Angel behind me and Fang behind her, into the seemingly infinite darkness. Eventually we reached the end though. It was another door. It seemed locked. I jiggled it more and it eventually released itself from the door frame and swung open without making a sound.

The door swung open to reveal a small little room with several computers in a circle facing the wall, with all the chairs facing away from the center of the room. In the middle of the room was a desk with papers dispersed everywhere. A laptop sat in the middle of the desk still open.

It had just occurred to me that Nudge was still with us. She had been walking behind us so silently that I forgot she chose to come. What was scarier than me forgetting one of the Flock members was the fact that I just said that Nudge was so quiet that I didn't remember that she came. That could have been disastrous.

"Nudge." I said pointing to the computer. She nodded and went to the desk. I smiled. She can be a pain to deal with sometimes but she really was a good kid.

Fang, Angel and I searched the room and the other computers for anything. We had been in there for half an hour. There was nothing about us on the computers and I couldn't make sense of anything else on the computers. Nudge was done before us and said there was nothing of interest on there. I didn't question her judgment.

"Did you guys find anything else?" I asked to my three other group members. They shook their heads. "Let's go then. Someone's going to notice we're missing pretty soon."

We walked back a little disappointed. I don't know what we expected to find but whatever it was it wasn't in the computer room. I considered that maybe their was an entrance to another room hidden somewhere but I couldn't find one. The day had been unsuccessful. We'd risked getting caught for nothing.

When we returned nobody noticed that we were gone except Casey.

"So where did you and Fang go?" she said smiling.

"Uhh…the bathroom." Yeah that's a good one.

"Together?"

"No. Different bathrooms but we bumped into each other." I said glad she didn't notice Angel was with us when we walked into the backyard. She could probably only focus on the fact that Fang and I were holding hands when we came out.

"So how are things between you guys?" My loving cousin asked. I mentally smiled. Better then she would ever know. I had a momentary flashback of when Fang said he could sense my presence. I blushed a little. I thought that was so sweet but I wasn't gonna tell him that…at least not right now.

"Things are good." I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Chill." Casey said as her light brown hair that was straightened with a small black heart clip hooked to her hair flung around in the wind. "You should see how some of the other girls look at him. Especially after I told them he's not related to us."

I glanced over at Fang who was with about with Danny and Iggy talking about 100 yards away near the border where the forest meets the landscaped backyard. He saw my looking at him from the corner of his eye and half smiled.

"You know I really should introduce them to you. My mom keeps bugging me to every chance she gets." She said when I didn't answer her after a few moments.

So far Eraser's hadn't found us again. That would be bad, especially with my mom and Ella and the rest of my family here. My aunt Juli is already on my watch list and the last thing I want her to see is our wings and special "skills". If I talked to that other half of my family that was here it would mean that my already gigantic list of people to look after would grow even longer. I shifted from one foot to the other as I pondered my decision. On the one hand they already know I exist but they don't know what I am. So just being associated with us could put them in danger.

Besides the fact that talking to me could put them in danger, I just really didn't want to meet them. Incase you haven't noticed from past experiences my people skills are lacking in certain areas. And when I say certain area's I mean all areas. Plus, not to be judgmental or anything, but they all seemed like slut's but its hard not judge them based on the way they dress. I mean really? Why do they even wear shirts? You can see everything underneath them.

I sighed. "Fine. Should I bring Fang and the rest of the flock?"

"Um not right now." she said.

"Why?"

"Well because he kind of intimidates the other 20 percent of them that don't think he's totally hot and gorgeous." she said smiling.

I laughed. They're intimidated by Fang? "Really?"

"Yeah. Like see that girl over there with the light brown hair in a two braids?" she said pointing to a tall girl-still not as tall as me- with long chestnut colored hair braided on two sides of her hair that reached below her shoulders. I nodded. "Her family is crazy rich. In fact, she makes us look poor. That's why my mom doesn't like her mom. Their 3rd cousins so she's my fourth cousin. My mom has to pretend to like her though for family sake otherwise people will talk about her. I wouldn't care what people say about me but you know my mom."

I nodded and she continued. "Well all that is beside the point. That's Sasha and she's one of the ones who thinks that their madly in love with Fang. They all know he's yours though. I don't think they'll try anything."

Something like that, girls falling all over him, always goes straight to Fang's head so I don't even dare increase the dangerously huge ego of his and tell him that. "Will Danny?"

She looked at me and her expression changed. Her smile fell into a frown. "I doubt it. He knows how mad I would get at him so he better not although I'm not entirely sure. He never ceases to make me want to choke him. Sometimes I can't believe I put up with him."

I laughed. "Wow it's like I'm hearing myself talk about Iggy. That guy is forever making me choke him."

She laughed and realized how similar our laughs sounded. "So what's going on with Iggy and Ella?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well he's always with her and they're constantly making cow eyes at each other." she said.

"Nothing as far as I know." I said.

"Oh come on Max. How could you not have noticed it?" she said and smiled. "Oh you were probably too busy making cow eyes at Fang. I can see how you wouldn't notice."

"Yeah well what about you? Who do you make cow eyes at?" I asked.

"Nobody because I don't date." she said, her joking tone completely expunged.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just don't." she said looking down at her feet.

"So, uh, how about I go meet some more of cousins?" I said changing the subject.

She smiled. "Yeah, sure. Come on."

***

**Yo. I'm back and I'm super excited to be writing again. I'm so much more enthusiastic about this story then I was for the past few chapters, I don't know why though. **

**So because I felt really bad for not updating in almost a month (in 2 more days it would have been a month) I made this chapter extra long. Also I was just in a writing mood so I didn't want to stop. I got some great advice from an author though. She posted some tips for writing on one of her chapters and they really helped me get this chapter done.**

**She basically said that when you write, don't think. Just write. So basically that's how I'm going to try and start writing. I had a blast doing this chapter.**

**Ok so I had someone offer to be my beta in a review but they didn't have an account so I don't know if they are reading this update or not but if they are it would be great if they could give me their email address or create an account to help me edit my work that would be great.**

**I think that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to push the review button and tell me your thoughts before you leave this page.**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**

**p.s. my fiction press, twitter, and yahoo account names are on my profile and I have a poll going on so please guys if you get the chance go check out my profile.**


	14. Travis

**Chapter 14 is finally here! Thanks to my reviewers and anyone who's still reading. Sorry about the boring middle but most of my plot had to wait to take place at the end of the week. The story is going to end right after the reunion does. I'm already thinking about doing a sequel and I have a few ideas but I'm not really sure about it right now. Would you guys want me to do a sequel? Review and tell me.**

**By the way this chapter is longer then most of my chapters and has Fax in it. So please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Casey and I walked over to where Sasha was standing. "Hey Sasha, this is Max. She's my mom's sister's foster daughter." she said sticking to the story.

Sasha looked at me and smiled. "Hi. I'm Sasha. Funny, you look just like your mom."

"Yeah I get that all the time." I said smiling my fake smile that I had already mastered.

"Wow that must be annoying." she said back.

"Not as annoying as you think it would be. I take it as a compliment. Dr. Martinez is the closest thing to a mother I've ever had." I smiled.

"What about all the other foster kids?" she asked meaning tell me about Fang. I told her about the Flock and pointed to each one of them and purposely saved Fang for last, knowing that he was the only one she cared about.

"And that's Fang. He's really quiet, doesn't talk to very many people. He's known for being an idiot." I said smiling and Sasha looked like she was about to ask some more personal questions but I cut her off. "He's also my boyfriend."

She looked at me confused. I thought that Casey said all the girls knew about Fang and me? "You're going out with your foster brother?" she asked.

"Yep. Why?" I asked serious.

"What does your mom think?" she said glancing from Fang back to me to Casey who just nodded.

"She watches us but she's trusts us enough to let us make our own decisions because she knows we'll make the right ones." I said honestly.

"Oh, um that's cool." she said looking disappointed and I mentally smiled.

One down, a million more to go.

* * *

After I met and talked with all of my girl cousins, we all had to go back to the tent to get ready for bed, although on most nights, we all stayed up talking anyways.

"So Max, where did you go after dinner? You disappeared." Nessa said while we were sitting criss-cross on our sleeping bags.

"I went to the bathroom and bumped into Fang. Then I got to meet some of our cousins." I said. Nessa was a really nice girl. I liked her like a flock a member which was saying something.

"Oh that's cool." Another thing I like about her, she doesn't pry. She knows when to let a subject drop.

"Pst! Max!" I heard a familiar voice say outside the tent. I sighed and got up off of my sleeping bag and walked out of the huge tent.

I looked out and saw Nudge and Angel standing outside the tent in their pajama's. Nudge's hair was braided into two long braides that hung on her shoulders. She was wearing a pink silky button up shirt with matching bottoms and her new white slippers that we got from the mall. Angel had her hair laying loosely around her. Her simply white night gown made her clean face glow and her big bright blue eyes stand out.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nudge likes a boy!" Angel said loud enough so that the three of us could hear.

"Angel!" Nudge said shooting daggers at her and looking away embarrassed. "I was supposed to tell her not you."

My mouth hung open wide. Nudge? Nudged likes someone? Nudge liked a boy? Nudge-

_Yes Max. I believe we have discovered that Nudge likes a boy. _Angel said in my head and laughed. I mentally did a face-palm.

I grabbed their hands and started walking, almost jogging, into the forest. They both practically ran to keep up with me. The evergreen tree's had become so familiar to me in the past few days that I almost had them all memorized. I could tell each one apart and I could walk through the forest blind folded without running into anything, I knew them so well.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked.

"We're going to talk to Fang." I said. I didn't know what to tell her. This wasn't my area of expertise. I didn't know what to say or think and I needed to talk to Fang desperately, not that he'd be any help but I just needed to sort out my thoughts and Fang knew what I was thinking way more often then I did.

"No Max!" Nudge said stopping in place, her hand falling out of mine. "I don't want any of the boys to know." I looked at her. What was I supposed to do now? I had to tell Fang.

I sighed. "Can I tell him later?"

Her face got slightly darker but I wouldn't call it a blush. "Only if I'm not around and he promises not to tell Iggy and tease me about it."

"Fine, I'll make sure." I said satisfied. I looked around at the tree's and pointed up. "Come on lets talk up there."

We flew, except for Angel who climbed like the spider monkey she is, up to one of the top branches in the trees. It was kind of hard with our huge wing spans and the branches that were so close together but we managed to get to the top with only a few cuts and bruises, which I was thankful for.

"OK Nudge. Start talking." I said.

"Well you see there is this one other boy around my age that Clarissa introduced me to and the three of us have been hanging out all week and then earlier today he told me that he liked me and I was like 'omg! No way! I like you too!' and then we both just sat there and smiled at each other, like you and Fang do sometimes, and then Clarissa coughed all awkwardly and we went back to swimming." she said and I just blinked once. "Max are you still alive?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. So what's his name? who is he?" I asked still not entirely myself again. I thought that I had at least another year until I had to deal with Nudge about guy issues. I needed that year to mentally prepare and stabilize myself for what was about to start all too soon but I couldn't change how she felt.

"Well, you see that's the thing." she said and didn't like where this was going. "He's Danny's little brother. Travis is his name."

I swear I swallowed a few bugs when my mouth fell open. "Nudge, you know how much I don't like Danny right now. He's a player. What makes you think his brother is any better?"

Nudge looked at me with 'the look' and my stomach dropped. She had that look in her eyes that all the girls have in those sappy romance movies when they find the one true person who truly changes them and blah blah blah. She looked like she would give everything up, everything that I fought to give her, for this one boy.

"You don't know him like I know him." She said. She sounded like the girls from those sappy love stories too.

I sighed. "Look, sweetie, I know you think you know him but you really don't. You haven't even known him a whole week."

"But you haven't known Casey, Nessa, or Danny for a whole week and you think that you know them." She countered.

Crap. "That's different Nudge. I'm older and more experienced that you are. I know what I'm talking about when I say that by time we leave you'll forget all about him."

She looked mad. Really mad. I could practically see the steam flowing from her ears.

"Max, you think you know what's better for me just because you're older but _I _know what's best for me because I'm _me_. You're the one who doesn't know what their talking about." she yelled and jumped off the tree and flew down to the ground, racing out of sight as her feet hit the warm, earth floor.

That didn't go according to plan.

* * *

"She what?!" Fang asked a hushed tone the next morning when I told him what happened with Nudge while walking to breakfast.

"Nudge told me that she liked a boy and got mad at me when I told her she didn't know what she was talking about and ran off into the night." I said rubbing my forehead. I had gotten less sleep then usual worrying about Nudge last night.

"Well if we don't see her at breakfast then we'll both go searching for her and talk some sense into her." he said and took my hand. I smiled as my heart missed a beat. Fang was such a nice guy that I couldn't possibly imagine being with anyone else.

"Thanks." I said not necessarily talking about Nudge anymore and Fang new I wasn't talking about the same topic anymore too.

"Your welcome." He said and smiled, making that annoying voice inside my head say 'he loves you'. "So you wanna go for a walk later on? That is if we aren't to busy looking after Nudge."

"Sure." I replied. "Where to?"

"Just around the forest. I thought it'd be fun to hang out, just the two of us." He answered.

"Sounds good." I said and the verbal conversation ended as we approached the house and entered the dinning room.

I looked around the busy dinning room. Adults were littered all over the room with a few kids running wild in-between. We walked over to our usual table over to the left towards a window that faced out towards the front of the house and revealed perfect evergreen landscaping in the front yard. I didn't see Nudge until a few moments before they started serving eggs, hash browns, bacon, waffles, pancakes and any other type of breakfast food you can imagine. She walked in, tall and graceful, with a boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Their were very few similarities between Danny and his younger brother but they were there none the less.

I glanced at Fang as we all took our seats in the exact same order as the first day we ate in here. We would talk to Nudge after breakfast.

* * *

"Nudge!" I called walking out from of the house onto the wide open yard. She was walking swiftly across the grass about 10 feet in front of us. She stopped mid-step and turned around stiffly. She just looked at me with a sour expression. Clarissa and Travis paused and turned around too.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Fang said quietly so only Nudge and I would be able to hear. The protective look in his eyes he got when he saw Travis, Danny's little brother, surprised me. He looked like he was protecting Nudge and I, but why would he be protecting me from a 12 year old?

"I'll meet up with you guys later." She muttered to Clarissa and stomped towards us.

"Forest." Was all Fang said and we started walking towards the dense tree's.

We walked for approximately 10 minutes before we entered a clearing away from everyone else and out of hearing range for humans. We didn't hear any other human heartbeats so we started talking.

"So Travis?" Fang said protectively again.

"Yeah. What about it?" Nudge said sticking her chin up with a solid look on her face. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"You tell me." He said his eyes narrowing.

"Fang, you have to understand. I've met Danny and Travis is nothing like him. They don't even have the same dad. Travis' dad taught him how to act like a gentlemen while Danny's dad taught him how to act like…well a boy. He's much more mature and chivalrous then Danny is. They have nothing in common and he's the first boy that I've ever really liked."

"Nudge, even if he's the best guy in the world your still to young to have a boyfriend." I said.

"Why?" She asked looking from Fang to I. "You guys are dating and you guys are almost the same age as I am."

"Nudge, first of all we're around 14 or 15. We're old enough to make our own decisions and second of all we take care of the rest of you guys. We've proven that we're responsible enough to handle it. Our situation is different than yours." Fang said.

"What if I prove that I'm responsible enough?" She asked with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"We're not staying here permanently. We only have a few days left until we leave back to god knows where!" He said.

"I don't need your permission, Fang. I don't need anyone's permission." She retorted.

"Actually you do. Because whether you like it or not I'm in charge of you and what I say goes. Your starting to sound like Angel." I said.

"What if I let you guys meet him?"

"Meeting him can't hurt," I said looking at Fang. "but that doesn't mean that we're gonna change our minds."

She grinned and threw her arms around us. "Oh! Thanks Max! Thanks Fang. When do you guys wanna meet him?"

"How about after lunch?" Fang suggested. "Tell him not to tell Danny though"

"OK. Thanks again you guys!" Nudge said before running off and disappearing back into the forest.

"You big sap." Fang said turning to me and smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" 'Meeting him won't hurt'" He mocked.

"Oh? What about you? You practically murdered her with your eyes whenever she mentioned Danny." I said.

"That's because he's a jerk." He replied.

"Ah Fang your so cute when you get protective." I said playfully.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no idea what your talking about."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Sure you don't."

He kissed mine back. "I don't."

I took a step back and sat down on the ground against a tree trunk, Fang doing the same but sitting in front of me. "Whatever you say mister macho man."

He looked at me with a look I've never seen on Fang before. He leaned in and only when he was an inch away from my face did he say "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"By who?" I asked trying to resist the urge to lean in just a little farther. Our lips were so close they brushed together when I started talking.

He just stared at me for a moment before he answered. "Me."

He leaned in and at first just playfully brushed his lips across mine until he started trailing kisses up my cheeks onto my forehead. He returned to my lips and pressed his soft and firm lips onto mine. I smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck as I got lost in the world of his lips.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about my Fax moment? Am I getting better? Theirs gonna be some action soon so hopefully I improve on that too.**

**Review please and tell me what you think about a sequel and maybe some idea's for the sequel and this story as well.**

**I still have a poll going on on my profile so if you haven't already, please please please go vote.**

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	15. Don't think about my sister like that!

**Hey guys. I wrote this chapter while listening to Flyleaf (except for the FAX at the beginning of the chapter. Then I listened to Inevitable by Anberlin) ... I'm a big fan of theirs…I don't know how many of you guys reading this do but yeah…I'm addicted to music… well actually it's Christian rock that I'm addicted to so if you like Christian rock PM me and we can talk music ;)**

**Anyways, I'm sure you guys didn't come here to listen to me ramble about music so here's chapter 15. Enjoy

* * *

**

Dang it! Why does Travis have to be such a good kid? Fang and I met him after lunch today and he was like a little angel. He was so polite and sweet. Nudge wasn't lying when she said he was chivalrous and a real gentlemen. He did everything they do on movies, escorted her to her chair, opened the door to walk in for her, he waited for her to get her food before he ate, and he always put her needs before his.

I still don't think that Fang liked him though. He probably thought that there was no way he could be related to Danny and still be so nice. After all they do share some of the DNA from their mother so the matter of father couldn't possible matter. I had to disagree though. Who you hang out shapes your personality in a positive way, although also in a negative way. Perhaps Travis just hung out with better kids than Danny although that's unlikely since he's best friends with Casey. For whatever reason it was that Travis turned out more mannerly than Danny, I would suggest all parents do this to their children. I certainly approved of him and, although I could tell he was trying to hide it, I know that Fang approved of him too.

It's understandable though how he wouldn't want to approve of Travis. Nudge was like his little sister. They grew up together and whether he was willing to admit it or not, he loved her like his little sister too. No guy would ever be good enough for her, she was one in a million.

"I don't like him." He said barely loud enough for me to hear standing right next to him when we were walking out of the house after lunch.

"I figured that much." I said.

"So you already knew that." He said playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I said smiling back. "but I'm sure you already knew that."

"There's no way he can be that nice and be related to such a jerk." He said still in a hushed tone. Someone standing right behind us wouldn't be able to hear what we were talking about. His smile dropped and his face was emotionless again.

"Your never gonna let go of the fact that Danny likes me too, are you?" I asked frowning.

"Your mine." He said entwining his hand through mine. "He can't just stay stuff like that to you."

I leaned a little farther into him and we walked closely together down to the part of the forest where the tree's met the grass that was the backyard. Jokingly Casey called it No Man's Land once. I didn't really get the joke, she explained that during World War I there was a spot between the opposing enemies battlefield that you had to cross before you could attack the other side. It was neutral territory so they called it No Man's Land, because no man dared to cross it. **(A/N: I just recited all that by memory thanks to my history teacher. Thank a teacher today.)(P.S. my mom's a teacher)**

We stopped in 'No Man's Land' and I leaned against a tree. Fang came and put his forehead against mine and I looked up into his eyes. He had to bend down so his head could reach mine and I mentally scowled at this fact. It wasn't fair that guys grew so much taller and faster than girls. He smiled, most likely seeing my expression in my eyes and I playfully glared at him. His smile grew bigger and I couldn't help but smile too. He look at me confused, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'why are you smiling?'. I decided to rip off his style and just shrug. He looked down at me and his eyes narrowed but his smile returned. I kept smiling.

"Max? Fang?" Iggy asked walking over to us, well in our general direction anyway.

"Over here, Ig." I called to him. He was heading over to the left by 2 trees to far. He changed his route and was standing next to us a few seconds later. Fang straightened up but his hand never left mine. He was now towering over me, like he usually does.

"Nudge wants an answer about whether you guys like her little wannabe boyfriend or not." He said. "She sent me to be her messenger boy."

I looked at Fang and he looked annoyed but looked like 'it's your call'. I sighed. Thanks a lot. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you should let her have this one thing, Max. She does a lot and doesn't ask for very much, well besides food but we all do." He replied.

I looked at him like he just told me that he grew a head on his butt. "When did you get sensitive?!?!"

"Around the same time I started talking to your sister." He said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

"Don't tell me things like that!!" I said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Fine, then I'll just think them and not tell you. You can't hold that one against me." He replied and I laughed.

"Or you could just not think them and I wouldn't have to kill for thinking such things about my freaking sister!!" I said and Fang laughed quietly next to me. "Get out of here and go tell Nudge 'ok' already." He saluted me and walked off with a 'yes ma'am' and a goofy smile still playing across his face.

Fang and I took one look at each other and started cracking up. It's amazing how the small things amuse us.

* * *

Iggy walked over to Nudge. He gently pushed her beautiful black hair away from her ear. He had to lean down a little because of the noticeable height range between them. What he was going to say next was going to kill him. He wasn't ready for his gorgeous little sister to start dating, not before he had his first girlfriend. He joked with Max about thinking things about Ella but he really did like her, although there was a slight pang in his chest at the thought of someone else outside of the flock taking care of Nudge, someone else she would go to for her problems. Iggy was always the one she went to about her problems, although she never had big ones like most teens do, because of the fact that Angel was so much younger and wouldn't be able to relate to what she was going through. He was the one she was closest to after her, but he was older and just a tad bit wiser. Nudge was a smart kid, she never really needs help with everything but nobody's perfect. Everybody needs help every once in a while. Nudge was just stronger than him and could ask for help when she needed. Iggy would never be able to for fear of what others might think of him.

"You can have the boy." He whispered into her ear. He had to say Fang style, in as few words as possible. He couldn't bare to hear them uttered out loud but he ignored the panging in his chest at the thought of allowing someone else to take care of his Nudge.

She looked at him with his favorite deep brown eyes that he imagined were filled with happiness and awe. "Really?"

He just nodded. He wished that he could see her so badly right now. Angel occasionaly sent him pictures of her every once in a while so he knew what she looked like. She turned out to be such a beautiful young lady despite her horrible past. Max, Fang and Iggy were unfortunate enough to remember being held captive in that hell hole they call The School but the other 3 were to young to remember anything.

Nudge could only remember certain parts of staying at the School. Like how cold it used to get at night in those steel cages. She always wished that she had someone there to wrap her in their arms and whisper that it was ok and that she wasn't going to die in this place. She was going to live because she wanted to live. That was how it was at there. If you wanted to live, you kept pushing on and never letting them see how truly frustrated, tired or weak you felt or they would take advantage of it but if you let your guard down, even for a second, you'd be done. She always thought that was how Fang got to be the way he was today. Never showing his emotions. It was more like a bad habit then part of his personality but he just didn't realize it yet. Maybe he wanted to change but didn't think he could, but then maybe he didn't so she never brought it up.

She turned to where she saw Max and Fang holding hands by the end of the green forest and the start of the landscaping of the backyard. She thought to herself for a moment how cute they looked together and how happy she was they finally became official. She mouthed two words to them: Thank you.

Max smiled from her spot by Fang's side while he just nodded but you could see the smile that he was trying not to let show in his eyes. Nudge didn't notice though. She was running over to them and threw her arms around Max first, talking nonstop like she tended to do when she got excited or her brain started working a million miles a minute like it tended to do. Max told her to calm down and talk at a normal rate. She gave Fang a hug but it was one sided. He just patted her back with the hand that wasn't holding onto Max's and stiffened slightly. After she ran off to find Travis and tell him the good news.

Iggy could tell that she had left by the way he couldn't hear her soft breath next to him anymore so he shrugged and went to go find Ella. He tried to perk up before he went to go talk to her, not wanting to talk about the feelings he was having about Nudge at the moment. The regret he felt that he was the one who suggested Max and Fang let her have the guy but he didn't want to deny her something she wanted. He loved her after all.

* * *

**I tried to make that last 3****rd**** person part seem like Iggy loved Nudge in a brother/sisterly way or romantic way depending on your pair preference. I'm more of an Eggy person so I'm sorry to say that Nudge and Iggy won't be getting together in this Fanfiction. Tell me if I suceeded or not, please?**

**Also sorry it's so short but I'll update again tomorrow if I have time. I just wanted to post something before the week ends. I'm gonna start updating a lot more often hopefully.**

**Poll still going on on my profile and I'm still looking for a beta. PM me if your interested. I only need help with someone spell checking my work and reading for grammar errors.**

**Review please?**

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	16. Surprise!

**Ok just to clear things up for this chapter, if I don't label a POV it's Max's ok? I'll label it if it isn't, otherwise just assume.**

**We're so close to getting 100 reviews!**

* * *

**~Nudge's POV~**

I had ran around almost the entire house looking for Travis. Where could that boy have run off to? Max's aunt's estate was big but it wasn't that big. Or was it? They did have their own lake, indoor and outdoor pool, 2 kitchens, and practically live in a mini hotel. Seriously there were more than enough rooms for everyone. Heck there were even left over rooms.

"Travis?" I called for the thousandth time in the past minute.

"Nudg-" I heard but was cut off when I turned a corner inside the house and almost ran into him. I stumbled forward a little bit but he, luckily, had fast reflexes and caught me by the waist. Steadying me he replied with a simple careful.

It made me all warm and fuzzy inside to think that he had just possibly saved my life. Of course that was an over-exaggeration, I could have saved myself but he beat me to it. I didn't mind being saved by him though.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" He asked his brown eyes twinkling.

"I was looking for you, silly!" I replied.

"Can't say I'm not happy that you were." He said smiling and looking slightly down at me. As tall as I am, he's just a bit taller. "So what's on your mind, girly?"

"Your never gonna guess what Iggy told me!!" I said with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Max and Nick said yes?!?!" He asked. I nodded. He didn't know about our wings or anything so to him Fang was Nick.

He grabbed me and we hugged. "That's awesome, Nudge."

He let me go and I looked up at him and we both just smiled for a minute. Our faces weren't that far away from each other. It was exhilarating and my mind was set off and was thinking a million different things at once. I wanted to start talking like crazy but for once I didn't say a word. We continued to just look at each other for a long time, speaking without words and something registered in the back of my mind.

This is what Max and Fang do right before they kiss.

* * *

"Max?" Casey called to me. I was still standing in No Man's Land. I look at her and she waved me over.

"Yeah?"

"You need to change out of your pajama's. You have to wear your swimsuit all day, remember?" She said smiling. I looked and Fang who was also smiling.

"Don't remind me." I groaned. I pecked Fang on the lips. "I'll meet up with you later. You have to go change too."

I walked over to Casey who was still smiling. "You guys are being all lovey dovey today." she observed.

"I guess we're both just in a good mood. Nothing bad has happened since the other day at the mall when Eraser's attacked." I said.

"Hmm…that's interesting. What does he think of Travis?" She asked and I whipped my head to the side of me and looked at her.

"How do you know about Travis?" I asked. Nobody outside of the Flock and, of course, Travis knew.

"Travis obviously told Danny, who told me." She answered. That little twerp. "Why? Was he not supposed to?"

"How long has Danny known about his crush on Nudge?" I asked ignoring her questions.

"Since the first day you guys got here. Travis told him that the second he saw her he liked her. Love at first sight." She answered. This is why I loved talking to Casey. She always surprised me. That and she's like my sister now. Speaking of which, I haven't talked to Ella in a while.

What I was wondering is if Travis isn't that close to Danny, why would he tell him about his crush on Nudge? And how did he tell him wit without us noticing?

* * *

**~Nudge's POV~**

Travis and I subconsciously leaned in closer, our lips becoming magnetic. His face was so close to mine that right before he closed his eyes and closed the space between us I could see little flecks of green and blue in them. His lips on mine was the most amazing sensation ever, better then adrenaline before a fight.

We just stood with our lips pressed together. My guess was that this was his first kiss too. It was funny how even though we were so young and we were rookies at things like kissing we just knew what to do, like we were made to do this.

We broke apart, our breathing regular. It seemed as though we had been kissing for hours when it had only been a few seconds. He was smiling and looking down, as was I.

"That was nice." He said bashfully after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. It was." I said.

"So…does this mean that we're…you know…going out?" Travis asked me nervously.

"Um…if you want to." I said. I didn't want him to feel obligated to go out with me.

He grabbed my hand. "I do want to."

"Then we're going out." I said, my smile broadening.

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

Iggy, Fang, Casey, Nessa, Danny, Ella, and I were all standing by the boys tent talking. Iggy and Ella kept looking at each other and smiling and then looking away. I wonder what that means. I'll have Fang talk to Ig later. It's probably just my subconscious looking for something to worry about since, other than normal teenage problems, my life has been fairly easy in the past few days. I'm still expecting a stampeded of Erasers to come and attack us but hopefully that's just my imagination working overtime. They wouldn't dare come near my families house and risk being discovered by humans.

Although I wouldn't be surprised if they did…but how would they find us? How did they find us at the mall? I furrowed my brows and tilted my head to the side a little.

"Wouldn't that be great, Max?" Ella asked looking at me with familiar brown eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah. That'd be great." I answered trying to force a smile.

"Were you listening?" She looked back at me smiling with her eyebrows raised. She knew me all to well.

"Well-" I started but was interrupted by Nudge running over to us.

"MAX!! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!" She called urgently. I did a 360, checking the skies and the perimeter of the house as did Fang while Iggy got stiff and listened intently for intruders or for something to happen. "It's nothing like that." She said noticing our scan.

"What's wrong then, Nudge?" I asked.

"She'll be right back guys." She answered pulling me by arm out towards the house. Even though we were far into the forest Fang and I could see the house between the trees with our intensified seeing. When we were far enough towards that not even Fang or Iggy would hear our conversation.

"Spill." I said looking at her seriously. If nobody was dieing then I wanted to know why she was acting like somebody was.

"Ok so after Iggy told me that you guys said that I could go out with Travis I went running around looking for him and I was screaming his name all over the place and I turned a corner and he was there and we almost fell except he caught me and helped me back up and then I told him how you guys said that I could go out with him and then we just looked at each other and I was like 'Max and Fang do this right before they kiss. OMG OMG OMG OMG!' then, like, we just started leaning in and then we were kissing each other and my mind was all calm and I didn't want to say everything that I thought of for once. It was a miracle. And then afterwards he was like 'you wanna be my girlfriend?' and I was like 'ok sure.' and now I have a boyfriend like you! And probably soon Ella." she said all at once, not stopping for more then a split second to breathe. I just gaped at her.

"Um…that's great, Nudge. I'm very happy for you. Just…um…don't get hurt." I said not comfortable with all this talk of relationships and such. "You should go tell Ella."

"I'll tell her later. Right now I'm gonna go talk to Travis right now." And with that she walked off…not very far though.

"Maximum Ride." A voice said above me. Nudge froze from her spot a few yards away and turned to look at me. '_Get ready' _I mouthed to her. Erasers started pouring from the trees. At the last count their were 20 of them against 2 of us. This was bad. This was really bad. We were out of hearing range from everyone. I braced for a fight to the death if it came to it.

Now I know that those of you who've been with us for a while know what happens to us when we get attacked by Erasers. We get cuts, bruises, black eyes…you know. The works. But that's also with _all six of us._ Right now it was just Nudge and I against at least 20, maybe even more. So you can imagine why I might get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw all of them crowding around us. They were all yelling taunts at us now but I had taught Nudge to focus on solely on defeating your opponent and nothing else so neither of us registered the comments.

I was waiting for them to make the first move. So meanwhile I was making escape routes. '_The first chance I get I'm shoving Nudge into the sky to get help. Meanwhile I'll just have to hold them off until…'_ but my internal planning was cut short by one of the larger Erasers lunging for my throat. I took a step to the side unscathed.

Five crowded around Nudge and I pulled one back while and took one good strong punch to get it out of the way. Meanwhile, she was roundhouse kicking one. It fell to the ground and she chopped one on the shoulder and it cried out in pain and I smiled on the inside. Four more took the place of the two and she was once again surrounded. I could feel something move behind me and moved two steps to the right just in time for a punch to go flying through my hair, whipping it around my face. One second ago that would have been my hair.

I turned around to see several advancing on me. I muttered under my breath but braced for attack. I don't know if I could take them all but I'd have to try.

"Where did you come from dog breathe?" I asked conversationally. Yeah right. I wanted to know why the hell these ankle biters are doing here and why. He landed a punch to my stomach. I could feel it on the inside but I wasn't going to let it show on the outside. That would give them more pride and confidence which would in the long run hurt me more than I was already about to be hurt.

"None of your business, Freak." He said in a growly voice. These Erasers were like the miniature version of the original Erasers but they still had the same amount of strength and endurance. They were just condensed.

"That hurt, mutt." I said pointing at my heart. The Eraser roared in frustration and lunged at me. I took another step to the side and he hit the ground before he hit me. These things aren't graceful in the air or on the ground now, too, huh? I could use that to my advantage. I yelled to Nudge "They aren't as steady on their feet as they used to be!"

I jumped on the Eraser and started hitting him in the back of the head, the back, and kicking him in the legs. After a few seconds he lay limp on the ground. Five more, however, descended upon me…_crap we're gonna lose. _I thought.

_Wait! Angel! She can help us! She can go get back up._ I took one good look at all the Erasers around us and unloaded all of my furry onto them. It felt like we had been fighting for hours when in reality it had only been about a minute and we had only taken down seven Erasers total and I could tell that Nudge was getting tired, as was I.

_Angel! Tell the boys that Nudge and I are fighting off Erasers! They should be able to see us if they look hard enough! Get here quick! Nudge and I are starting to lose! _I thought quickly. It's true. I had one Eraser behind me who was holding me back and one that was throwing punches to my stomach and face. I had to find a way to get out of this position. My head snapped to the side as I looked at Nudge. She was on the ground and one was on top of her punching her like I was being punched. She kicked it as hard as she could in the butt though and it, amazingly enough, went flying over her. She jumped up and went after two more. That left only about 10 left but more were still coming from out of the trees. I suspected that almost all of them were on the ground now though. There was 30 left.

I whipped out my wings as hard as I could and sent the Eraser behind me flying into a tree. I lunged at the one in front of me before he had time to think and sent him flying to the ground with a satisfying snap of his arm. He stayed writhing on the ground. Before I had a chance to think anything to Angel to make sure she heard me I was sent flying to the ground. I caught a glance of Nudge on my way down though. She was still upright but she was splattered all over with blood. I'm sure she wasn't very happy about that.

The Eraser landed a few punches on me but I kept wriggling and moving around so he could never get a grip on me. I saw him pull back his arm as far back as it would go and bring it down in slow motion. I froze in horror. I FROZE! I could see it advancing toward my face and then I blinked and cringed away from it. When I opened my eyes again I saw it on the ground with Fang on top of it, furious and out for blood. He scared my when he was like that. It was so easy for him to go to far…

I did a lighting fast 360. This was the last of the Erasers. Iggy was throwing himself at the ten Erasers surround Nudge in an attempt to help her. Iggy was pumped up. I could see the pleasure he got at beating them to a pulp. Gazzy and Angel were teamed up, back to back, and taking on 10 of their own. Fang was still punching the same Erasers. Nessa, Casey, Danny and Ella just caught up and entered the clearing where we were. I watched the change in their faces. Seeing the Erasers around us either upright and growling, lying unconscious on the ground, or bloodied. Meanwhile all of us kicked into gear trying to make one last effort to take them down.

I tried tugging Fang off of the Eraser. It was far beyond unconscious now. He kept trying to run towards it again but I would pull him back. "Fang, you have to go after another Eraser. That ones finished."

He looked at me, still furious. He nodded and ran and jumped onto another one. I smiled for a minute. My knight in shining armor. I chuckled to myself and punched one in the back with all the strength I could muster up.

Fang took out three Erasers at once while Iggy and Nudge had already taken down their ten and Angel and Gazzy had taken down their group too.

"Fall back! They're set to self disrupt in 30 seconds!" An Eraser called and all my instincts kicked in.

"Run for shelter everyone!" I called to the Flock, Nessa, Casey, Danny and Ella.

"Max, we don't have enough time to run out of the forest!" Iggy called.

"Duck behind a tree! Run farther away from them!" I shouted mainly to those of us who aren't genetically altered. I ran far so that I was right between both groups, Fang hot on my trail.

Then everything went _BOOM!_ and Fang gently pushed me against a tree with his body firmly planted in front of mine to prevent any debris from hitting me. His forehead was on top of mine and his onyx eyes were staring at me intently. I could see him flinch a couple of times as pieces of wood from the trees hit him on the back. I saw that Iggy had somehow managed to run across the clearing just in time to tackle Ella to the ground to prevent her from being nailed with pieces of loose and flying wood, leaves, and branches. After the explosion everything sounded like it was under water. Like it was quiet in a loud way.

"This is bad." I whispered to Fang who pressed his lips on mine. When we pulled apart I said thanks. He kissed me to tell me to stop worrying, that he had been worried about me when we were fighting, just because he wanted to and lots of other reasons why. Read between the lines people.

"Report!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and Fang and I walked to the center of the what used to be a clearing. It had expanded and was burnt to a crisp.

"Bruises, cuts and a few splinters. Nothing serious." Called Nudge.

"Relatively ok." Gazzy said.

"I'm fine." Angel said smiling at her courageous little brother who had blocked any flying branches from his little sister's tiny body.

"Just splinters." Iggy called.

"Ella, Nessa, Danny, and Casey?" I asked.

"Terrified but ok." Nessa yelled out first. The look on her face proved it.

"I'm fine." Ella called.

"I'm spotless." Casey called getting up from the ground with Danny.

"Only a bruise from a flying branch." He called.

I looked at Fang with a 'Don't lie to me' look. "I'm fine. It's just a few splinters. Nothing much."

"Ok guys we need to go talk to Mom about this." I said taking on my role as leader. "Let's head out."

* * *

**Wow I'm really surprised at how long my action part came out to be. I've really improved (: **

**Anyways here's an extra extra long chapter. I think it might be my longest one yet.**

**I wasn't planning on putting this part in here yet but I didn't have anything else to put in this chapter so I figured this was as good a time as any.**

**Reviews? Suggestions? Things to improve upon? **

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	17. The Ultimatum

**I officially got my 100****th**** review last chapter from missa540! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to her and her awesomeness but also to anyone else who reviewed last chapter and brought me closer to my goal. Thank you all so much! I'll mention all those who reviewed at the end.**

**Enjoy my beautiful reviewers!**

* * *

We all ran the other half of the trail back to the house. We genetically enhanced mutants didn't have any problems with running into tree branches with our grace and agility but the full hundred percent humans seemed to. Casey was fighting them off as best she could while running but didn't seem to be having much luck. Casey, Nessa, Ella and Danny broke through the trees after Angel, the slowest and youngest out of the flock, did.

The yard got silent when we entered the yard. At first I thought that they were all gonna turn on us and we would find out that they all worked for the School and they would then proceed to eat our faces right off of our heads. Luckily that wasn't the case. I could visibly see my flock fidget under the watchful eyes of my relatives. Casey decided to take charge then.

"Has anyone seen Ella's mom? She needs to tell her something." All was quiet for a moment until a man with dark brown hair and even darker eyes stepped forward.

"She just went inside. I'm not sure where to though." We thanked him and ran into the mansion.

* * *

"So you got attacked by Erasers? Is anyone hurt? How many of them were there? Max I can see bruises forming on your stomach. I wish you weren't in your bathing suit when you got attacked." My mom doesn't normally go into over drive at things like this. I guess it was just because, under the circumstances, I would have done the same thing.

"We're all fine, Mom. Nessa, Danny, Ella and Casey just watched. It was only the flock that fought. And a lot." I answered.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "So what got blown up?"

"Well let's just say that there is massive part of extra crispy forest under aunt Julianna's name now." I said. "Why was everyone so calm when we walked through the yard? I thought that they would have been in total chaos from the sound of the explosion."

"Well we did hear the explosion but Julianna ruled it out as just the music blaring through the yard." She said and looked at me.

She knew what I was thinking. Maybe even before Fang did. How convenient that she had such a distraction on at the same time me and my flock were fighting for our lives. A little too convenient.

"Where is she now?" I asked. I didn't want to tell my mom what I was thinking about my aunt Juli with Casey right next to me.

"I don't know. She disappeared after the loud Kaboom that echoed throughout the estate. I haven't seen her since." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. I knew she was suspicious too. I looked over at Fang. He raised one eyebrow to tell me that he thought it was more than a coincidence.

"Uhh ok. Well would you bandage us up please Mom?" I asked. To Fang and my mom it meant 'I'll talk about this with you later'.

"No problem. Just let me go get my supplies. I'll meet you guys in Casey's room." She said and walked in the other direction.

What I wanted to know was how she knew where Casey's room was.

* * *

**~Surprise POV~**

KABOOM!!

Perfect. The sound was like music to my ears. That means the new experimental Erasers must have worked. They were programmed to explode after they became unconscious getting rid of all evidence left behind. Now that the media knew about the existence of those six flying brats one couldn't be too careful.

Everyone around me screamed. All my family members. All those who looked down upon me when I was a child and always told me how I would never amount to anything. They may not have said it out loud but every time they looked at me I could see it in their eyes. They never looked that way at Valencia. She was always the smart one. When I was off making out with my newest heart throb she was doing homework for her AP classes or reading a book as thick as a dictionary. I was always so jealous of her.

That was what made this all so fun. When I found out a few years ago that a doctor Valencia Martinez had donated an egg to the School I saw it as my chance to show her who was the boss. I did amount to something. I, Julianna, was going to show my sister that I was the one who was running the show. I was the successful one. We both went to medical school but while she was stuck working on animals and making them feel human, I was working humans and making them feel like animals.

When I found out that Jeb Batchelder had donated a sperm to fertilize the egg and produce a child I couldn't resist. I immediately started working on blueprints to a part bird, part human hybrid. After a few different attempts I figured out how to successfully plant wings on the child's back and enable her to receive immortal capabilities.

When I first presented the idea of an avian child I got laughed at and degraded. People said it couldn't be done. It wouldn't be done. They refused to help me with this experiment. They questioned my sanity.

Well look who's insane now. While I produced not one but six successful hybrids they were left behind salivating over what could have been but wasn't. I contain the ability and power to single handedly take over the School and Itex. Maybe even the world.

That's why inviting Val here for a "family reunion" was the perfect opportunity to make sure Maximum Ride and her flock were eliminated permanently. I knew Val and Ella would bring them. It was my chance to watch them and make sure they made all wrong

But let's not get carried away. First I need to get rid of six little flying pests that should have never lived this long.

* * *

"Is that everyone?" My mom asked doing a quick head count.

My mom had made me ice down my stomach bruises and my black eye. Fang was sitting next to me on Casey's bed with his knuckles wrapped with gauze and his back bandaged from flying debris. Iggy and Ella were sitting at our feet on the floor. Iggy had his entire torso bandaged-the idiot wasn't wearing a shirt when the Erasers exploded thus resulting in flying branches scraping almost the entire length of his body- while Ella didn't have a scratch on her. Nudge was sitting next to Travis, who came searching frantically for her after found out she was hurt, on the bathroom counter with a band aid on her leg. She had a giant cut running from her mid-thigh to her ankle from an Eraser. Other than that she only had bruises that she was forced to ice too. Angel and Gazzy were in the middle of the floor. Angel didn't have a single scratch on her while her brother had a cut on his cheekbone and other minor scratches and bruises. Finally, Casey, Nessa, and Danny were sitting on a few bean bag chairs below Casey's giant TV and DVD collection. None of them were hurt.

"That's everyone." I answered and Fang grabbed my hand. "Thanks mom."

She smiled at me. "Do you know what they were after? Or why they attacked you? Do we even know where they came from?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple with my one available hand. "Unfortunately, no to all of the above."

"What are you guys going to do?" She asked with worry etched across her face.

I looked up and eyed all the members of my flock. "Well it's obvious that we're putting you guys into danger. We can't stay. We have to leave until we figure out where these Erasers are coming from and get rid of them. Until then we're just endangering everyone else's lives."

"But if we leave then we'll be leaving your family unprotected, Max. The Erasers know where they are now and they could come back at any moment." Iggy pointed out.

"Well what else is there to do, Ig? We can't stay." I looked around at the Flock. Was it possible that they would refuse to leave? Iggy has Ella to look after now and Nudge has Travis. Could we really lose two members of the Flock this time?

"I think we need to stay too." Fang said surprising me. I looked up at him, hurt by his comment. How could he undermine me like that? I made a decision and he was supposed to back me up on it. He glanced at me but didn't turn to look me in the eye.

"Well looks like this just turned into a Flock only meeting. We'll let you guys have your privacy." My mom said and shuffled Ella, Casey, Travis, Danny, and Nessa out of the room. I looked at her gratefully as she made her exit. She nodded and with that the door clicked shut.

"Ok I get that you guys don't wanna leave. We've all made a lot of friends here in the short period of time we've been here. But the fact of the matter is we're putting those friends in danger. I don't know how many other ways to drill it through your guys' heads." I rubbed my temple. This has been a long day.

"We get that Max. Yeah we're endangering them so don't we owe it to them to make sure they're safe?" Nudge said looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"We do. And the only way we can do that is by drawing the Erasers away from them. If we stay here they'll just keep coming back and we might not be as lucky as last time. Come on, Nudge. I know you can feel the bruises all over from having to take on so many Erasers by yourself while in a bikini."

"I can but it was worth it." She said. "I know that everyone is safe. If we leave then we won't be able to know that. We just rescued your mom. You should know that leaving relatives unprotected can result in serious consequences."

It was true. Not that long ago my mom had been kidnapped by a short angry dude named Mr. Chu. He tried to convince her to discontinue her work for the CSM because it was drawing major attention to the pollution of the ocean, which just so happened to have been where our pal Chu-ey was throwing all his crap in. They didn't feed her for days and when we finally found her she was extremely dehydrated and weak. It took her a few weeks to return back to normal but eventually she was ok. Just thinking about it sends shivers up my back. I have a bone to pick with my dear pal Chu-ey.

"I don't know guys. I'm on the fence with this one." I looked around. Angel and Gazzy hadn't said much. "I just need time to think."

"Well we don't have to much time so think fast." Iggy said getting up from the floor. "I'm going to change and shower."

"Good idea. We should all do that." I got up from my spot next to Fang still a little ticked off that he didn't support my decision. "Meet back here in an hour."**

* * *

**

Hey guys. Sorry it took me foooooooooorever to update again. I promise that there is more to come very soon. I'm starting the next chapter very right now.

**People who reviewed(in order of review):**

**Faxisthegreates123**

**BOOKNERD101**

**Nighthawk21**

**Lexigrrl09**

**Fang's mine u all**

**x-yumi-x**

**Lydia**

**Bookworm9719**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**Ok so I already have planned out how the rest of the story is gonna go but I want to know what you guys want to happen: should the flock leave for a little while to make sure the Erasers don't come back or should they stay to make sure they don't come back?**

**Also I know that I haven't taken down my poll yet but I will as soon as I finish posting this chapter. I decided that I'm not going to give Max, Fang or any of the Flock new powers because it doesn't fit in with the plot. I just don't see an opportunity for it anymore. Sorry to anyone who wanted me to. **

**Reviews are very helpful. I always appreciate criticism so please don't hold back. I take everyone's review into account. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	18. A Fight to the Death?

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that this fic is almost over. I'm not quite sure how many more chapters it'll have but my goal is to have at least 20 total. I'm working on the next few chapters right now. I'll keep you posted.**

**But anyway. For now enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Unfortunately, good things can't last forever. Eventually I got out of the shower and put on clean clothes. I could feel the bruises that were scattered across my body heal from the relaxing hot water. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and got dressed, all the while thinking about the ultimatum I was facing. Was I supposed to stay and make sure my family was safe or leave as to prevent the Erasers from coming back? And what was with their sudden reappearance? It was just another thing I had to worry about now. I opened the door to one of the multiple bathrooms and headed back to Casey's room.

I walked in and saw that I was one of the last ones into the room. It wasn't my fault of course. I loved my hot showers almost as much as I liked flying with the Flock. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were seated in the same places as they were before.

My internal war was still raging. This was a big decision. The flock wanted to do one thing but I thought that another was the best option. Was this a sign? Usually I could make decisions like these in half a second. Why is this time so different?

_You aren't acting purely on instinct. _The Voice said. _Your taking time to think. Perhaps a little to much time, Maximum._

_Well buddy, _I retorted, _it isn't as easy as it seems. Excuse me for only thinking of my family and my Flock. Next time I'll be sure to go with the first ridiculous idea I have like usual. Sooooo sorry._

"Ok guys. I still haven't made my mind up on whether we're leaving or not." I looked at Fang. "So I want to hear what you all have to say."

Nobody made any effort to move or volunteer. Before they were all just exploding with comments and now nothing? I looked at Fang. "You go first, Fang. We'll go by age."

Everyone turned to look at him. I gave him a look that said 'that was for undermining me earlier.' and he turned his eyes away from me in defeat. "Well judging by today," he said looking outside at the already setting sun. "we know that the Erasers are obviously dangerous. If we leave then we run the risk of them coming at a time when we aren't here to protect Max's family."

I nodded. "Iggy?"

His head was hung low so that his chin was resting on his chest, his unseeing eyes closed. "I've thought it over and figured either way we'll be doing the right thing. If we stay we ensure that nobody ever gets hurt by an Eraser but if we leave then we'll also know that the Erasers wouldn't have a reason for going back. All I'm saying is if we're gonna leave, we need to leave soon."

I just looked at him. "Since when do you think about your actions?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Since I got a girlfriend."

My face dropped. "Please don't tell me…"

"Yup. Ella." He said. His smile had turned to smart ass smirk. "After the explosion. We talked and both realized our true feelings for each other. I also talked to her after I showered and she agrees with me."

"I'll kick your butt if you corrupt her Ig." I smiled.

"Oh I know."

"Anyway. Next." I looked to Nudge, fourth oldest and third youngest. "And don't make me turn off the Nudge channel please."

"Ok I'll say this before my mind starts going into overdrive." She said twirling a caramel colored piece of hair around her finger. "I just started dating Travis hours ago. Literally. I'm not saying that I'd stay for him but I've never liked a boy as much as I like him and think about what strain it'll put on our relationship if I leave. I'll never be able to tell him where I am…or if I'm safe. We'll hardly ever get to talk…it'd just be horrible. Please consider my feelings before you make a decision." she looked at me. "I have no other comments."

I suppose with two Flock members now that are dating non-Flock members that was something to consider. "Go Gazzy."

"I don't want to leave but I will if I have to. I just want to do whatever keeps everyone else safe, even if it puts me in danger." He looked at me with his big blue eyes. His answer was possibly the best so far. However, it didn't help me with making my decision.

I sighed and turned to Angel. She got the memo and stood up from her spot and stood in the middle of the room. "I don't want to leave. I made so many new friends here. What if the Erasers come back? I don't want my friends to get hurt because of me. They shouldn't have to go through that."

"Ok so we have two 'I don't care's, and three 'I don't want to leave's. let me tell you my view of this. We can't stay here forever, no matter how much we want to. Eventually, we will have to leave. There's only a day, more or less, left of the reunion. Trust me, nobody wants to stay more than I do. I just met my family. My real family." I looked around the room. _Don't loose it, Max. Your on a roll. _I told myself. " But we're putting them in danger. We need to leave to at least try and keep them safe. If they come back, my mom would find some way to get a hold of us. We would know. We can't, however, just sit back and pretend staying is the right thing to do because really its not. So we'll take a vote."

"All in favor of staying raise your hand." Fang, Angel and Nudge raised there hands.

"All in favor of leaving raise your hand." Iggy, Gazzy and I.

"Perfect. A tie." Nudge said.

"What do we do now, oh magical master?" Iggy asked.

"We're leaving in the morning." I said, letting the old Max come out. The one who made snap decisions everyday for months while we were on the run. "Pack your stuff today. We won't be missing much, only the last two days. We leave before anyone wakes up."

* * *

**~Fang's POV~**

That night I don't know what came over me. It was long after everyone in our tent had gone to bed. I was lying in my sleeping bag just thinking about this week, possibly one of the best weeks of my life, when I just felt like I needed to get up. Getting up I suppose it must have just looked like I had to go to the bathroom really bad. I was rushing to get up like my bed was on fire. I stood up and kicked Iggy in the stomach. Not hard. Just hard enough to get his attention.

He groaned. "No, Fang. I won't hold your hand while you go to the bathroom."

"Stop being a smart-ass. Get up. We're going flying." I said cracking a smile.

One of Max's long time rules has always been fly with a buddy. Sorta like always swim with a buddy but before this week that rule had never applied to us as we had never gone swimming by choice. Only in life threatening situations where we just ran off our instincts. Although we've all broken the rules several times, tonight felt different. I didn't wanna go by myself. I needed the company.

"Well aren't we a stickler for the rules?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it before I break it."

I got my watch out from under my pillow and we walked out of the tent. I made sure not to walk too quietly so Ig could hear the sound waves of my foot steps bouncing off the trees. Sometimes when I'm alone with another flock member, I'm almost thankful I have wings. If the school hadn't stolen me from my parents, driven me to become unsocial, locked me in a cage, and brutally experimented on me then I never would have met my best friends. It almost makes it worth it. All I know is I'd do it all again to save any one of their lives.

We came to a clearing in the trees. Everything was completely black and charred. Any trees that were once there had been knocked down and were lying on the ground in pieces. I could see straight into the eternally onyx sky. I recognized it as the place where those Erasers had tried to hurt Max and Nudge.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "Ready?"

"Are you ok?" Iggy asked me.

"I'm fine." I balled my hands into fists. "It's just when I got to Max that Eraser was wailing on her pretty badly. What if I had gotten there a few minutes later?"

"Look, dude, I'm not that great at advice or anything like that but to me the only thing that matters is that you did get there in time. You saved her and that should be enough."

I took another deep breath, feeling a lot better but not one hundred percent yet. "Thanks. Let's just get into the sky."

"Ready for take off." The cool night air blew through my hair making it fly in all kinds of different directions.

We both took our wings out and flew high into the sky, both our powerful wings beating like crazy as we rose higher and higher. My troubles seemed to be rooted to the ground. Its one reason why flying is one of the best experiences ever. What happens on Earth stays on Earth. They never follow you off the ground. As soon as my feet are off the floor, I'm carefree.

You know that saying about how only bad things happen to good people? Well I must be a saint because wouldn't you know that not ten minutes into our fly, Iggy and I were greeted by the charming and wonderful Erasers.

So, as two bird boys, we had to do our best to fight them off.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy but I had to do it. I didn't want to give away to much this chapter but I don't want to keep you guys waiting for another chapter for to much longer. But don't worry. Fang and Iggy aren't in too much danger :)**

**Review?**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls best friend**


	19. Someone's Getting Cocky

**-insert creepy voice- I'm baaaack! But I come bearing another chapter! Which totally kicks butt!...well in my totally biased opinion. Anyway, I'm starting to come up with ideas for a possible sequel if you guys are up to it. Let me know if you have any ideas that you want to see in it. All suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!**

**This chapter is brought to you by the awesome power of:…..dun dun dun! CHOCOLATE! Every girls dream come true! All reviewers will receive virtual chocolate!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Fang's POV~**

So lets review. Ig and I go out for a night fly, have a short but serious heartfelt talk, take off into the sky, and get surrounded by Erasers. Fun huh? Its just the everyday life of your average Avian-American mutant though.

"Iggy, I don't mean to alarm you but-"

"I know." He said interrupting me. "I can smell them. Where are they?"

"There are some advancing from 3, 6, 9 and surprisingly 12." I said looking around at the ever growing amount of Erasers' surrounding us. How had they all gotten here so fast? Where the heck were they coming from in such large numbers?

"Perfect." Sarcasm. Gotta' love it. "What do we do? It sounds like theirs a lot. Too many for us to fight."

"We don't really have a choice. If they only want Max or another member of the Flock then they'll tear us apart. If they want to kill us they'll tear us apart. If they want to take us back then we still get torn apart." I looked around. They were only a few hundred yards away now. Panic rose in me but I fought it back. I can't fight if I freeze up from fear.

"Good point. Is it even worth attempting to tell Max?"

"How? We have no method of communication."

I looked toward the army of ugly beasts forming around me now. Brown and black was all there was as far as the eye could see. Max would have loved the opportunity to kick this many Eraser butts in one sitting. She held a grudge against them for taking Angel a few months ago. But who wouldn't be if they stole such a sweet little girl like that?

Thinking of Max made my heart squeeze a little. Every time I heard her name, looked at her or even thought of her I got this weird feeling in the core of my stomach. It felt like I was going to throw up but in a good way. Angel told me that was how love felt but I dismissed it. What would she know about love? I've only been dating Max for a short amount of time. I can't possibly be in love with her already.

"FANG! Earth to Fang! Come in! Do you read me?" Iggy said bringing me out of my deep pondering and I remembered our current situation. "I hate to interrupt you, lover boy, but you were practically drooling. I know your worried about Max, believe me I have my own girlfriend to worry about now, but we have a situation at hand. So lets snap out of it and kick some Eraser ass. Thank you. That is all."

"Done with your speech?" I asked with sarcasm caked onto my voice. He smiled and nodded. We took our fighting stances. I thought of Max, instantly feeling stronger.

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

I woke up later than I planned to. Casey, Nessa, and Ella all slept in too and none of the guys came looking for us. Casey woke up around the same time I did.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to wake up.

"8." She replied fighting to keep her eyes open. "Breakfast will be in about half an hour."

I jumped out of my sleeping bag. "What? What do you mean its 8? Oh man! I way over slept."

"Why? Where were you planning on going?" Her face was in the pillow while her words were becoming more and more unprecise and slurred. I don't think anything was registering to her.

I paused and inhaled. "We were going to leave."

"Leave to where?"

"I don't know. Florida?" She sat up really fast.

"Florida?" She screeched. I shushed her.

"Calm down. You'll wake everyone up." I said. I got up and started rolling up my sleeping bag and grabbing all of my stuff.

"Well sorry I'm not all suave when you tell me that you were going to leave to the other side of the freaking country over night!" She stage whispered. By the way she uses sarcasm you would definitely be able to tell that we were related. "You weren't even going to say goodbye?"

I shook my head. "It would hurt too much. It would have been easier to just leave. Plus no one would be in danger because you wouldn't have known where we were going. Now they can kidnap you and use you as bait. We wanted to get a head start. The Erasers are going to, no doubt, follow us wherever we go."

She turned away from me. "Well, Maximum, I for one feel totally betrayed. I can't believe you were just going to leave Nessa and Ella too. They love you like a sister."

"You don't think I know that?" I said grabbing clothes for today and turning towards her. "I didn't have a choice. I had make a decision that would effect our entire family's lives, yours included. I was trying to do what's best but you can't please everyone. The bottom line is the Flock and I are leaving after breakfast."

She looked up at me pouting and yet angry. "Max, the only one who is benefited from this decision is your Flock."

"How is that so bad? They're the only ones I'm in charge of. It's my job until the day I die that they get the best care possible. I'm sorry Casey but we can't stay just cause you want us to."

"I'm telling you, Max. One day your going to look back on today and realize what a horrible mistake it was." She said. "And I'll be waiting for you on that day."

"Well until that day comes I'm calling the shots." I said turning to the door. "We're leaving."

I showered for the second time in 24 hours, got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I felt like I hadn't been this clean in a very long time. I was wearing, once more, dark wash skinny jeans(they don't get in the way in the event of an attack), a dark blue tank top(favorite color) under a white v-neck shirt with my windbreaker and black converse on. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I walked through No Man's Land, out into the forest, all the way to the boys' tent.

"Fang! Iggy! Danny!" I called standing outside the tent. Very little movement was going on inside but I knew someone was awake inside. Sure enough Danny stepped outside in black shorts without a shirt on. His stomach was flat but he didn't have abs. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of different directions. It was cute in an innocent way. Like seeing your brother wake up with bed head.

"Hey, Max. Fang and Iggy aren't here. They were gone before anyone woke up." He said rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Do you know where they went?"

I shook my head. "Neither of them came and talked to me at all yet. I'm going to look for them in the house."

"Wait up. I'll come with you." He said as I turned to head the other direction.

"Uh. Danny? Your shirtless." I said.

"Does it bother you?" He called as he walked back into the tent.

"No but I'm not walking around with a shirtless guy." I said annoyed. He was so dang cocky.

"I bet you would if it were Fang." He said. I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Fang's my boyfriend. It's a different story."

"Not really. I'm not your boyfriend so you shouldn't be looking at me anyway." He was just begging for his ego to be boosted. Well I wasn't giving in.

"I wasn't." I answered firmly and he walked out wearing a tightly fitted shirt that showed off his flat stomach.

"Well you had to have noticed SOMEHOW that I wasn't wearing a shirt." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I was looking at you like _that._" I turned and started walking through the forest, avoiding all the trees while Danny was struggling to keep up

"I never implied you were."

"Yes you did."

"I did not."

"It wasn't a question, Danny. It was statement. You implied it." I sped up my walking so that he was running to keep up with me.

"Oh, Max. Can't you just admit that you love me and we'll move on?" He said half teasingly, half seriously. I paused mid step and turned to look at him. I looked him up and down.

"You?" I started laughing and his expression turned from admiration of his own ass to fury. "That's a joke. Fang is ten times hotter than you. Plus he could kick your butt so hard you'd be have to look for it in Australia. Little seven year old Angel could kick your butt."

He tried not to let his face falter but I could tell he was embarrassed. "Whatever. Let's just look for your stupid boyfriend." I smirked and started walking again.

Nobody gets the best of Maximum Ride.

* * *

**~Fang's POV~**

I woke up on a hard substance that was groaning under my weight. I rolled over and realized it was Iggy. "Do you mind? Oh wait your off." He said and I rolled my eyes.

The night's events came rushing back to me. The Erasers came, we fought, we lost, we were beaten up, held captive, and brought here. Wherever here was.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. There were two beds in the _room. _Room not crate. It was a step up. There was a single window with thick indestructible steel bars preventing us from making an escape. No glass was between the bars making the window our only source of air. Meaning if it was hot we sweat. If it was cold we would freeze. The sun was just coming up so I assumed we were only out for a few hours and not, oh, _days._

Two single sized beds were placed on opposing walls. They had a pillow and a blanket on each. A night stand was placed in between them. A small bathroom, complete with a shower, sink, and toilet, stood behind a sliding door that looked like it had been picked up off of the side of a deserted road but beggars can't be choosers. I was surprised they even gave us a bathroom, let alone a bathroom door.

"So how bad is it?" Iggy asked referring to the room.

"It's…nice." I replied surprised. "Nicer than any room we've ever been in while being held captive. It even has beds, a bathroom and all the necessities."

"Whoever brought us here must be bipolar. First they send Erasers to capture us then they give us _beds?" _He said outraged. "Why don't they just beat us to death and give us some Hello Kitty band aids?"

I laughed. "Hello Kitty?"

"Real men wear pink, dumb ass." He snapped back.

"Right. Moving on." I said finishing my laughter. "How are we getting out of here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Your second in command. Figure something out."

"I thought you were a real man? Help me, oh wise one." I said still smiling.

"I am. I'm choosing not to help."

"I'm leaving you here…"

"So about that plan.." Iggy started as I smiled in triumph.

Iggy and I had given up on the plan. Neither of us had any good ideas. It was like our brains had been rewired and we were both brain dead. Had we always been like this? No. It must have just been the atmosphere or the situation, although we'd been through far worse. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that something might be terribly wrong with me. But then I'd laugh and think "What? Something wrong with me? Yeah right." and try and devise a new, fool proof plan. So far it wasn't working but I had nothing better to do with my time.

I felt so useless just sitting and waiting for Max to come. I looked out the window at the landscape. It was grass up to a certain point, about a quarter of a mile away, where it melted away into sand and dry dirt. I assumed that spot was where the Itex territory ended. The sun told me it was about 11, as it was almost at the highest part of the sky. It wasn't hot per say. It was a bit humid in the room Iggy and I shared but only because it was a little on the small side. I wasn't complaining though.

"Crap!" I heard someone yell from the hallway outside our door. It was normally locked but when it swung open revealing who I had been waiting to see, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Pack your bags, boys. We're getting you out of here." Max said smiling.

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

"So how did you do it?" Fang whispered with a slight smile on his face.

The Flock was sitting in their spots that we had arrived in, only a week ago. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge in the middle seat of my mom's van, with me, Fang and Iggy in the very back while Ella and my mom were in the front seat. My mom had managed to convince me to let her and Ella come along. I was so worried about Fang and Iggy I didn't realize how serious the situation could have been.

I told him how I woke up, the conversation I had with Casey, and how we all searched every nook and cranny of the entire estate for them. Ella was worried beyond belief. She wouldn't talk to anyone and I could tell she wanted to cry but she was so scared that no tears were coming out. I told him how I felt the same way but: one, I don't cry, two, I was kind of used to this kind of thing and three, I knew how to handle these situations. I was scared crapless nonetheless. We went and told my mom who said it would be much easier for us all if we rode in her van, and seeing how Ella isn't old enough to even have her permit yet and I sure as hell couldn't drive, she started driving us to California immediately. I left out the part about Danny saying that I loved him, though. That was a conversation for another time.

But then as we were starting to drive to California(AKA where the School is), we saw a building that looked strangely like a small version of it. We were about ten miles(by car of course) away so we knew who had to have known about it: Julianna. My mom said she wouldn't be surprised if she was responsible for everything. After she found out my mom was majoring in Vet. Science she had wanted to do the same, always the copy cat.

There weren't many whitecoats there, however. My mom parked the car in a forest that was about a mile away from the building. Nudge and I stormed the place, took out the only 10 whitecoats that were there, a whopping amount of zero Erasers, and I went looking for them. We had found them by 10 o'clock that morning. Nobody messes with my Flock.

Plus, the look on my sister's face was priceless when she found out Iggy was ok. I would feel really bad now, after realizing how much she cared about him, if I made them split up. But our life wasn't picture perfect. Most of it did end up in heart break.

During my entire story Fang just sat quietly nodding his head, until I was finished and the whole car had gone completely silent. Then he did the most un-Fang like thing he'll probably ever do in his entire life.

"I love you." He said. In front of everyone.

* * *

**Ehh? Another chapter down my friends. I hope you enjoyed it. Only a few more to go though :[ …still not sure how many…I'll figure it out soon though.**

**Not much else to say.**

**Reviews?**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls best friend**

**p.s. I tried to make this an extra long chapters. It was definitely one of my favorite to write so far :)**

**p.s.s. sorry it took me forever to update. I could have swore I posted this chapter already but apparently not. The next chapter should be coming soon. I'm almost done with it. Ideas for a sequel?**


	20. Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Does anybody have any sequel ideas? I need some. I want to do a sequel but only if you guys want to read it. Any suggestions are extremely appreciated.**

**Gracias :)**

**Enjoy el capitulo ( 'the chapter'…I'm in Spanish two :D)**

**

* * *

**

Fang and I have been the closest we've ever been. We're at that point where we can handle not seeing each other for hours at a time. Before, we both felt anxious and worried. I know that may sound weird: "Oh yay! Fang and I can finally be apart! I'm so happy! He really does love me!" well by now you should all know that nothing about my life is normal so naturally my relationship with Fang isn't normal.

Speaking of Fang loving me, after that whole mushy display of emotion in my mom's car (after that she totally approves of him by the way), Fang and I held hands all day. It was great. I felt as vulnerable as I ever had in my entire life but I loved it. There's nothing like just enjoying some downtime after rescuing your boyfriend, you know what I mean?

One of the reasons he was my best friend/ boyfriend was because Fang knew how I worked. He didn't expect me to say 'I love you' back to him. He knew I wouldn't be comfortable with that, especially in front of the Flock and my family. He said it, we kissed, and that was that. And we were both ok with that.

It's been a whopping twenty four hours since everything that went down. We drove back to Casey's house to get our stuff, plus Nudge wanted to say goodbye to Travis. They mutually broke up with each other considering the fact that he would never know where Nudge was, never mind the fact of whether she was alive or not. So for the time being, she was single again. Not that I think she minded. "There are too many cute boys in the world to dwell on just one." she had told me.

As for Danny, well Fang almost kicked his ass when we got back but I refrained him. I told him I took care of him but when Danny smirked and winked at me it didn't exactly help. Looking back on the situation, I kind of wished I had let Fang punch him. Maybe he would finally get the picture.

But then came the problem of facing the one person none of us wanted to deal with: My Aunt Juli. We were all pretty sure that she was responsible for the Eraser attacks and the kidnapping of Fang and Iggy. Man, did I have a bone to pick with her. Nobody gets away with taking any member of my family from me. Let alone the two I needed the most. Without them I would be totally lost. We hadn't confronted her about it yet. We wanted to get her when she least expected it but time was running out. Outside the Flock and my Mom and Ella, nobody knew a thing. I didn't want to bring it up to Casey especially if she knew anything about what her mom was doing.

It was the last day of the Reunion. Casey invited us to stay a for a few extra days and we were still deciding on whether we were going to take her up on that offer. It all just depends on how things go between her mother and I. That seemed to be the deciding factor for a lot of things right now.

"Max?" Nudge said questioningly. "Can I talk to you?" I was just sitting on the grass by myself, thinking about a few things. The rest of the Flock was off doing god knows what. I nodded and she sat down.

"What's up?" I asked. A refreshing wind blew through my hair. It was a nice day out. Perfect actually.

"Well I have a problem. I know this is going to sound really weak of me but it's a boy problem." she said nervously. I shook my head. "Talking about your problems isn't weak, Nudge. It makes you really strong." she smiled but continued. "Well see, I still like Travis but we're going to be leaving soon and I don't really like Danny and I don't want my hate for him to get in the way of our relationship. I saw Fang almost kill him yesterday and I heard your conversation in the car. I agree that he can be a real jerk."

"That's something that Danny, Fang and I have to sort out ourselves though. Don't let it affect your relationship with Travis." I said. These days it was getting easier and easier to give her advice and if things continued the way they were, she'd really need it. "If you like Travis, then that's that. If you guys were meant to be then things will work out. If not, then you have your answer."

I was surprised by how well Nudge took her first break up. Don't girls usually cry for days and they get really messed up and think that you should never trust a guy again? Well as far as I knew, she hadn't experienced any of that stuff. She talked a little less yesterday but today she seemed to be perfectly fine. A little distraught but ok nonetheless.

She pondered this for a minute. "What if we were meant to be together forever like you and Fang?"

I looked at her. "Who said Fang and I were going to be together forever?"

"Well it's obvious you guys are. Your soul mates." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was mentally retarded.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware it has been officially declared that Fang and I are getting married. Has it been decided where we're honeymooning at yet?" I said sarcastically.

She giggled. "Actually…"

"Nudge, you didn't."

"Well me and Angel played MASH one time**(if you don't know what MASH is google it.)**, and it said that you and Fang were going to get married, have 18 kids, drive a piece of crap car and live in a shack." She said laughing hysterically by the end.

I started laughing a little too. "18 kids? Yeah right!"

Fang walked by with Iggy and Danny. They all stopped walking and gave us questioning looks. "They need to be emitted immediately." Iggy declared. This just made us laugh even more.

"We're. Getting. Married." I said having trouble saying each word, what with the lack of oxygen from laughing so hard. I swore I was about to pee myself.

"Who is?" He replied.

"Me." I could barely hold it in now. "And Fang."

"And they're having 18 kids!" Nudge said which just set us off even more. Fang looked at me like he was crazy while Iggy patted him on the back and said "Alright, Fang! Somebody scored." Which turned off my fit of laughter long enough for him to run into the woods with me chasing after him. Danny and Fang trailed us, although Danny was having trouble keeping up. Nudge just got up from her place on the ground and left, not wanting to know.

* * *

Eventually I caught Iggy and pumbled him into the ground. Fang had to drag me off of him by my waist. He just layed there for a few seconds before the pain hit him and he said "Ow." which made me laugh even harder than before, using Fang as a wall to hold me up. I was so happy today. My Flock was all together, safe and at best we would get to stay with Mom, Ella, Casey, Nessa and Danny for another a few days. I hadn't decided if we were going to stay yet.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Iggy muttered. I slid a sideways look at him. He was rubbing a red spot on his shoulder where I smacked him. I'm surprised he didn't fight back but I'm sure he'll retaliate somehow later on.

My giggling died down and I smiled. "Well, I'm just happy to have you two back."

"You would've survived without us." He said. I stopped walking and put a hand on my hip.

How could he think that? He was so stupid. Without Iggy constantly making jokes and attempting to lighten the mood I don't know where I'd be. He was really important to me. I hardly ever had to convince him to take my side but when I did it was usually because he had the advantage of logic. Without Iggy I would be lost.

And don't even get me started on Fang.

I narrowed my eyes as the three boys stopped walking and turned and looked at me with questioning looks. "Take it back."

Iggy looked at me challengingly and took a step forward at the same time I did. He was several inches taller than I was so I had to look up at him. We were glaring at each other. "No."

"Iggy."

"Max."

"Fine then. We'll settle this Flock style." I said.

"Fine." He said and we both slid into fighting stances. Fang sighed and Danny looked at us worriedly.

Yes this is how we solved almost all of our problems. By fighting. Please don't judge us.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Danny asked Fang.

"She wouldn't let me even if I did think that Iggy could take Max." He whispered and I smiled but didn't take my eyes off Ig.

I had this fight in the bag.

**~One hour and a defeated Iggy and Max later~**

Alright so Ig and I only got a few good shots in before Danny kept nagging to Fang to pull Iggy away from me before one of us got seriously hurt. We all make fun of him behind his back about it. Sissy. Iggy and I have rescheduled for a time when Danny isn't around but I haven't forgotten his bizarre comment.

But even we have to take a break from out hectic life to eat and dinner was quite the event. Julianna was a few minutes late which earned an exchange of worried look between the Flock and I. Casey didn't even seem to acknowledge it though.

"Thank all for such a wonderful week," The traitor said. "It has been truly a blessing to have you all at my home. I really do wish we could do this more often, however, I know we all have jobs and families to look after. Perhaps next year around this time we can do it again but for now I wish you all success and happiness until our next gathering." She looked and me and raised her glass filled with champagne. Us kids got apple cider. "To family."

"To family." Everyone repeated. I sipped my drink without toasting. Meanwhile, never taking my eyes off of her. She only looked away when the waiters came around and started collecting our cups and plates. She dismissed us and everyone started packing. The reunion ended at 8 o'clock tonight, much to my disapproval and delight.

But now was the time to talk to my Aunt Juli. I told the Fang and Iggy to tell everyone I would meet up with them later and they nodded, understanding why. Fang kissed my cheek, meaning "Don't get yourself killed" and they both rushed off. I turned and scanned the room for my her. She was just about to exit into the hallway and I trailed her, keeping a safe distance away.

She turned a couple of corners-I swear this house was like a maze- but finally came to a stop in a part of the house I wasn't all that familiar with but I noticed a window outside the door she just entered and relaxed a little. I creeped up to the door and gently turned the handle to check if it was unlocked and mentally rejoiced when it turned all the way to the right without protest. I was in.

I entered as soundlessly as Fang and stood and watched her. She had her back turned as she was murmuring into a landline phone. The room had a few random pieces of mismatched furniture that didn't really belong anywhere. A couch with a pattern from the 80's, a black ottoman, and a few chairs from an old table set but not much else. Everything was dusty, like it hadn't been used in ages but I noticed that the phone Juli was using was completely clear of dust, even the reciever, which told me that she used this phone often.

I tried to hear as much as possible from across the room but she whispered so low that even I could barely pick up on some parts. I heard "Yes, I invited them to stay a few extra days.", the word "No" multiple times and "Well hurry up then! I can't stall forever.". All of which made me prepare for the worst. Slipping back into survival mode, I noticed another window across the room near the phone. If things got bad I would push my aunt as fast as I could and fly straight through the window, which was just big enough for me to fit through. The wings part would have to come later, if I survived that long.

I heard her mutter "goodbye" and turned towards me and almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Max. Hello. Can I get you anything?"

The whole time I stood surveying the room emotionless, like Fang might, but when my eyes met hers I stared daggers at her. All I said was, "Cut the crap."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about." Her face revealed nothing but a look of forced confusion.

"Yeah right. I know you work for the School and that you had Iggy and Fang kidnapped."

"No, I didn-" She started to say before I interrupted her.

"Casey told me how you got all this money, about her dad. What she didn't tell me is that you work for a company that mutates on humans. If I didn't know any better then I would say that she didn't know where you were always running off to." I said matter-of-factly.

That's what snapped her. "So what if she doesn't? I only do it to protect her. She doesn't need to know what I do with all of my free time."

"If you want to protect her would leave the School for good but instead you put your daughter's life in danger everyday just by being around her." Her eyes flashed.

"You don't think I tried that?" She yelled. Not like anyone would hear her in this secluded part of the house. "They wouldn't let me! I'm in to deep and there's nothing I could do, even if I wanted to leave."

"Which translates into 'I'm full of crap and the money is to good'; tell me. Which part of it satisfacts you more? The kidnapping my two best friends in the entire world part, or the fact that if anyone even raises an eyebrow at you, you simply slip them a few million dollars out of the trillions you make every year?" I asked. "Your just money hungry! That's why you took Iggy and Fang."

"Stop! Stop it! You don't know anything!" She shouted startling me, however, my facial expression never changed. "I took them because they were mine to take! I made them! I created all of you!"

That made my facial expression change.

* * *

**Sorry for all the jumping in the beginning/middle there. I had to let you guys know some stuff before I got to the main part.**

**Unfortunately, that was the last chapter. Next, I'll be posting the epilogue and then I'll tell you about the sequel.**

**It's been great writing this story, and I really enjoyed writing for you guys. Thanks to everybody who didn't give up on my especially after what a crappy author I was sometimes. I love all of my reviewers and next chapter I'll be sure to mention everyone who reviewed during the story, because I appreciate everyone's review no matter how long or short.**

**It's been real :)**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls best friend**


	21. Epilogue Goodbye's and New Beginnings

***TEARS* This is the last time I'll be updating this story with a chapter. The next time I post I'm going to post the names of all those who reviewed throughout the story and then I'll announce when I'll be posting the sequel and what it's going to be called and a basic summary. But anyway…**

**For the last time, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Maaax!" Nudge whined. "Your hogging all the cookies."

I stuffed a cookie into my mouth and scooped 3 more delicious home made, melt in your mouth, gooey, chew-y, chocolate chip cookies into my hands. "To bad." I managed to say around my cookie.

This was one of the major perks of living with my mom. She always had cookies ready and on the table. And when I say always, I mean _always._

But of course there are tons of ups to living with my mom. Like the fact that I'm _living with my mother._ And Iggy and Ella get to see each other everyday. It's really cute to watch them interact as a couple now. Their always holding hands or kissing, or Iggy always has his arms around her waist. My mom was very opposed to them showing this much PDA but Iggy managed to convince her that he was worthy of her daughter, much like Fang had.

"Max, the phone is for you." My mom said.

I smiled at her and took the phone from her hands while putting my cookies in my sweatshirt pocket. "Hello?"

"Max!" Casey screamed into the phone.

"Hey, what's up? How's your mom doing?" I asked grimly.

"She promised, no matter the risk, to stop working for the School." She answered. "I told her that that still doesn't change the fact that I'm leaving after graduation."

I slightly frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. As much as I don't like your mother, Casey, I think you should try and work things out with her. I know what it's like to go without a mother and it isn't easy."

"Well I still have 2 years to make that decision." She said something to someone in the background. "Hold on. I have someone who wants to talk you."

"Cookie Monster?" Nessa spoke into the phone. After she found out about my obsession with my mom's cookies she started referring to me as "The Cookie Monster". "Guess what?"

"You dyed your hair green?" I joked. "She died her hair green?" Nudge screeched behind me. I waved my hand at her and dismissed her.

She laughed. "No. I moved in with Casey."

"Why? I thought you had it good with your parents?" Nudge's eyebrows pulled together at this.

"Well…we were having problems." I inquired. Next to me, I heard Nudge sigh and leave the room frustrated. Serves her right for trying to eavesdrop.

"Problems like me and my mom left my dad." Silence on both ends.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it." I whispered into the phone. "Who else knows?"

Nessa said, "Besides My mom, Casey's mom, me, Casey, and you, nobody. I was hoping you could tell your mom and the Flock."

"Of course I'll tell them." I said. Speak of the devil and he and/or she shall appear. Just as I spoke, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Ella and my mom all walked into the room simultaneously. Not suspicious at all. I would have laughed but it didn't seem appropriate at the moment.

"Tell us what?" Iggy asked not beating around the bush.

"Nessa and her mom left her dad." I answered while the other line was dead silent. "You still there, Nessa?"

I heard her take a deep breath and mutter a barely audible, "Yes."

Ella and Nudge gasped, while Iggy, Gazzy and Angel stood with their mouths wide open. My mom had a look of remorse on her face and Fang looked…passive but sorrow showed clearly in his eyes as he pretended to bite his nails.

Everyone wanted to talk to her so the phone was passed around and we all whispered our support to the newest member of the Flock. When the six of us were finally finished, the phone was passed back to me but Casey was on the other end telling me Nessa said she was tired and was going to bed. We talked for a few minutes before Casey said she was going to bed too.

Nessa's life was about to get that much more complicated.

* * *

So I bet you guys are wondering what happened after my aunt Juli dropped that giant bombshell. Well I made a few jokes to stall for time so I could slowly make my way back to the door, only to find it was guarded by 2 Erasers on the outside. Now me being the incredibly confident person I am, tried to take down both Erasers on my own. That didn't work out all that well though because these were a new type of Erasers. Everything was the same except for the fact the School made them ten times stronger. Plus they were on steroids.

Basically, I got my butt whooped.

So I kicked and fought until I reached the window on the opposite side of the room. In the process, I kind of broke Juli's nose and possibly a few ribs. No real damage done. When I flew out the window and ran over to the Flock and told them what happened, we packed our stuff and we left. My mom drove us back to her house.

I felt really bad about the lack of explanation I gave to Casey, Nessa and Danny so I called Casey a few days later to tell her everything. I told her it was her decision if she wanted to call the police on her. She said that she knew how much we didn't want people prodding us and she didn't want to go to a foster home so she decided not to do anything. However, she was leaving right after graduation and Julianna promised to shut down all of the Schools she knew about.

And now Nessa left her dad for reasons unknown to anyone other than Casey. She had always seemed like a really nice, sweet person without a care in the world. Although, looks can be deceiving. We all have our masks that we wear.

Danny still basically lives at Casey's house, even after he found out about Julianna. He was mad at her for a long time, longer than Casey was, which I found extremely strange. I got over it though. Danny is a good friend of mine but I'm still mad at him for some of the stunts he tried to pull.

The Flock is going back to school now. My mom and I both agree that we want to live our lives as normally as possible now that the School is gone. We'll need at least a high school diploma to get jobs after high school but I think I'm going to make Iggy and Fang go to Junior College but leave it up to them if they keep pursuing their college career. I'm strange that way.

But other than that, my family is as wonderful as ever. Even though Casey, Nessa, Danny and I live hours away from each other, we're still all best friends and talk every night.

What can I say? We're family.

* * *

***Cries* I'm really going to miss writing for this story but I'm really excited about the sequel, which is still to be named, but I have some ideas jotted down. Is there anything in particular you'd all like to see in it? Tell me in a review.**

**Also, for the people who said they'd be interested in being my beta a few chapters back: EMAIL ME. My email address is on my profile. I'd love to have more than one beta just to be sure. So anyone who's interested in helping me with the sequel, your more than welcome to.**

**Anyway. That's it. This part of the story is over. Next, I'll post reviewers' names and the sequel :)**

**Thank you all for reading. I value all of my readers and reviewers.**

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls best friend**


End file.
